The Queen of the North
by klovec
Summary: Caroline Forbes is the most powerful trafficker on the north east of the United States. The girl no one thought was smart enough, rose from heartbreaking situations and became a powerful queen, while impressing and haunting the Lord of the Skies, Klaus Mikaelson.
1. Prologue

**_Hello everyone! So ok, I know I have two other fanfictions not completed and I promise I will be working on but this story lodged itself in my brain and has not let go. It's AU. Yes, you heard that right. I'm doing KC AU...crazy!_**

**_Anyway, I am basing it on the book and soap opera "La Reina del Sur-The Queen of the South."_**

**_I hope you enjoy it. If you do, please leave me a review. I love those._**

**_Special thanks to my amazing beta Anastasiadreams and to Marisol40 and EternityofKlaroline for their input and being my focus group. Love you ladies!_**

**_Lastly, I would like to say I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries, The Originals, La Reina del Sur, or El Señor de los Cielos._**

**_Jay_**

* * *

**August 2014**

**New Orleans, Lousiana**

Finished. He pulled out of her, moving back to his preferred side of the bed. "You should leave now, sweetheart."

Surprise registered in her face, effectively wiping the satisfied smile off her lips. She slowly got up from the bed and began to collect her clothes.

He reached for the new sketch pad on his night stand. He flipped the cover and released the pen from the spiral. Her eyes bore hotly into him but didn't care enough to look up. He didn't deal with emotions and hurt feelings from women. Well…that was not entirely true. There was Rebekah and her endless histrionics.

His pencil began to glide, quickly achieving the almond shapes.

"Klaus?"

The utterance of his name made him raise his gaze to her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Klaus' stared back unto the pad, "No," and his pen went back to completing the shapes.

Her frustrated breath echoed as she walked out of the room, barely hearing the door as it shut. Less than a minute later, eyes stared back at him from the pad. They were perfect. Even in charcoal, they transmitted the green heat of the original set. Heat that woke him up an hour earlier, haunted and more aroused than ever. He had turned to find Camille's blonde locks on the pillow next to his. He fucked his fears out on her.

Madness at bay. One encounter, that's all it took. Why couldn't he get those eyes out of his memory?

As the questions swam in his head, he began a new sketch and soon 4 inches above the eyes, her crown formed.

* * *

**August 2014**

**New York, New York**

1,304.3 miles away, looking out the window of her Upper West Side condo into the Hudson River, the queen stared out the big bay glass window. Beyond the river the state of New Jersey sat right in front of her view. To the right, the view of the George Washington Bridge made her smile. She loved the lights that framed it. She could not count the many times she fell asleep to that beautiful, heartwarming sight. It evoked feelings of home and security.

Freedom.

Below the bridge and all around the island of Manhattan, the waters that surround the bridge, always reminded Caroline of her own life. During the day it was blue, bright and beautiful. At night dark, mysterious and dangerous. Very few knew what lurked in the depths of those waters, like very few knew the demons that lurked in her life. Much like in the water, there were buoys in her life that let her know where she was, landmarks. New York had plenty of them and like every reigning queen, so did Caroline Forbes.

The landmarks of her life were very much like the landmarks of the city, now her home She had changed with her environment and all its evolutionary checkpoints.

From the day she was forced to bid farewell to the old Caroline, to the rise of her own empire, everything could pinpoint to one event.

She thought of tomorrow with wonder, excitement and fear. She walked to her bedroom lounge hair. It was a gilt Queen Anne chair with French material upholstery. It was her favorite piece in the room. It was strategically in the higher part of the room. It faced her bed and it's elevation allowed Caroline access to her beloved view of the river and bridge.

The silk of her lacy shorts caressed her thighs as she moved. She loved that feeling. She had long ago moved from the girl that wore pajama pants and a tank top to bed. Now she refused to wear anything but the finest on her body. Her mentality changed with her life.

As she sat in her throne, she reflected on her journey.

In the past two years, she lost everything she knew and gained a whole new world.

She had been made and remained. Lost and found. Made into a pauper and crowned.

* * *

**Miami**

**February 2011**

"We're leaving." Tyler's tone was final.

Katherine and Bonnie were not pleased. Both women shot angry looks at Tyler and being the more vocal one, Katherine protested out loud, "Why do we have to go?"

"You," Tyler pointed at both of them, "Don't have to. You can stay the weekend or go back to New York if you want to, but Caroline is not staying here alone with the two of you."

"Tyler's right, girls…" She told them.

Her friends' eyes turned towards her. Both of them looked angry and disgusted at the same time.

"It's not right for me to stay here without my soon to be fiancé. How would that look?" Caroline looked at Tyler with a reassuring smile before continuing, "Besides, what would he do without me all alone at our place? A wolf needs his mate there to make sure he is not lonely at night. Who would keep my baby warm if I'm not there?"

His eyes widened and approached him, placing a kiss on his lips.

Tyler cleared his throat and smiled. "You know, babe…" His hand pressed into her lower back, "I trust you and I don't care how it would look. If you want to stay with the girls the rest of the weekend, you should."

"No. You want me home with you and that's where I'll go."

"You deserve this time. I'm a good boyfriend and I want you to enjoy yourself. Stay here."

Caroline almost cringed at his patronizing tone as he smiled.

Inwardly she smiled too but was careful to keep any reaction, but the sexy pout he expected, from showing. She hooked her arms around his neck.

Hours later the three girls were at another hotel's happy hour. They took a shot and Katherine turned to Bonnie while pointing at Caroline, "I see little Miss Mystic Falls learned a few tricks while we've been away."

Bonnie nodded with her eyes round like saucers, "And how did you know he would fall for that?"

Caroline chuckled, "As you know Tyler is only functionally smart."

The other two women's mouth fell open which made Caroline laugh outright.

"I'm not girlie girl Caroline, anymore. I can handle myself now. I've been learning the ropes. The wolf now is on the way to Mystic Falls to fuck the little were-slut and I get a couple of days with my best girls to relax and be happy."

Tyler's street name was 'wolf''. It came from him being the star of his day job coed softball team. The were-slut was his coworker and teammate Hayley, the receptionist. She and Tyler were fuck buddies whenever they could get away from Caroline and Hayley's husband.

"Doesn't it bother you? You would never take that from a guy before," Bonnie asked with sympathetic eyes that made Caroline smile.

"I'm different," she shrugged, Tyler and I are something bigger than a couple," She was silent for a couple of seconds contemplating the meaning of her words, "Let's go out tonight. I want to dance." With that she raised her glass.

All three women cheered and drank to it.

* * *

**1:00 AM**

"Hopefully, Katherine doesn't get us kicked out of this one too," Bonnie complained, irritated as they walked through the doors of 'Fangs', Miami's newest club.

"Apparently the mean streets of New York have done nothing for Bonnie since she is still letting men think they can get away with pawing her and not getting their asses kicked," Katherine said, pissed at getting kicked out of the club and even more pissed at the fact that Bonnie continued to blame her for it.

"Whatever, you didn't have to outright break a bottle on his head. I didn't even get my guy's number," Bonnie fumed. She had a good flirtation going with a gorgeous Brit that promised to be right back. She waited, but Katherine got into the fight and they were all asked to leave.

"Ok, ladies, let's try to enjoy the rest of our night," Caroline intervened. "I'm sure you'll find him again, Bon. We have two more days here."

Bonnie sighed and followed them in. An hour later and 4 shots and she was having the best of times dancing with the girls. The buzz of the alcohol had her feeling light and free. Katherine's seductive moves and dips had all the guys around them watching in a trance. She made eye contact with Caroline and both began laughing at the same time when she felt a set of arms envelope her from behind.

"I'm hurt you can be having so much fun without me, darling." The voice that whispered in hear ear had a heavy accent with a sexy lilt.

She turned smiling in his arms. "You took too long, Kol."

He exhaled heavily, "My brother's a prick when it comes to business."

* * *

Caroline watched the exchange and smiled. She felt like a psychic since she told Bonnie they would run into the Brit again. She walked to the bar as Katherine danced with some guy she just met.

A man walked up to Caroline and told her Kol invited Bonnie and her friends to sit at his VIP table. She shrugged. It beat standing at the bar around all the creeps. She let him walk her there and he removed the rope so she could go and sit down. Her friends were still dancing.

There was a man sitting there already. She could only see the side of his face and he didn't bother to look at her. She didn't care. Her heels were beginning to hurt her feet. She sat in one of the available chairs and pulled out her cell phone. No calls from Tyler. The fucker was probably having a great time with Hayley. She shoved the phone back in her clutch bag.

"My brother seems taken with your friend," The voice startled her and she turned towards the direction of it. She found the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, not one shade or another but the exact same moment where blue meets green.

She blinked. He grinned.

"What's your name?" He said leaning in a bit towards her.

He had a British accent too and raspberry red, kissable lips. She shook herself of their spell just as she remembered the name they had made up before they left their hotel.

"Elvira."

His grin turned into a smirk.

"Would that make me, Tony?

She felt herself blushing at being caught in the lie. "I'm sorry," she admitted," it was the movie I was watching before we came out."

He laughed, "I was watching that too. It's one of my favorites actually."

"Isn't Scarface every guy's favorite movie?" She rolled her eyes and subconsciously flicked her head over her shoulder.

"Are you saying I'm not special, love?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning towards her.

She lowered her eyes before responding, "Well, you didn't let me finish…"

Next thing she knew, he threw her on the floor and himself on top of her. She should have known he was a creep. She prepared herself to kick him between the legs when a sound stopped her.

She never heard it before but without a doubt she knew a machine gun was going off.

* * *

Before their bodies hit the floor, Klaus was already assessing every possibility. He always had bodyguards and people to do his bidding, but since early on his life, he trusted his own instincts and skills above anyone's. He had scouted the place upon entrance. He had located every exit and ran scenarios in his head. He knew where the shooter was and that there was only one viable exit. He just had to make it there.

Klaus looked down at the wide eyed woman beneath him. He could feel her tremble. He brought his head closer to hers and whispered, "In order to survive this, you'll need to be smart. Are you smart, Elvira?"

He watched as something flashed in her eyes, replacing the fear.

"It's Caroline. And yes, I am very smart."

There was so much steel in her voice, it almost made him smile, "When I tell you to go, I want you to jump into a squatting position then run towards the bar as fast as you can. Keep your head down. When you reach the bar turn left and run to the exit. I'll be right behind you. Did you catch all of that?"

She nodded sharply.

He pulled his gun out of his waistband and shot up towards the lights hitting the disco ball. It shattered on contact. Shards and sparks rained over them. He turned and gave her the order to run. She did and he followed. He was still shooting when he landed one shot taking down a guy that came out of nowhere.

By the time he got outside, she was nowhere to be found.

"Nik!"

Klaus turned to see Kol and three of his men running towards him. He turned back to scan the area looking for her again.

She was gone. He was pragmatic and could not afford to dwell on it. There would be time for that.

"How the fuck did this happen? Where the fuck were you?" He screamed at the bodyguards.

The men began to mumble excuses.

"My little brother and I were almost killed for your incompetence."

They looked down.

He began to walk towards the car. He would deal with them later.

* * *

Caroline waited until they left before coming around from behind the bushes. Her heart was beating erratically. She ran towards the secluded area near the South Beach Boardwalk and then went into a hotel lobby. She sat down and called a cab back to her hotel. She saw text messages from Bonnie and Katherine and texted them that she would meet them there. Caroline didn't dare try to talk. Not yet.

When she arrived to her room, Bonnie ran and embraced her. Katherine looked shaken so she dragged her into the hug. Caroline looked to the bed and saw that all bags including her own already packed.

"We called the airline. We have to go. Now." Kat sounded so scared.

Bonnie nodded.

"What do I need to know?" Trepidation crawled up Caroline's spine.

"They're organized. Well, not just organized. They're Mikaelsons," Kat said walking to the bed and grabbing her bag.

It was the first time Caroline heard the name Mikaelson. She would never forget it.

* * *

**That's it for now. **

**The movie reference is Scarface. The female lead character's name is Elvira and Tony Montana is the main character in the movie. It's a great movie if you get a chance to watch it. **

**Sooo...I'm dying to hear your thoughts. ****What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 1 — Heir

**Hello again,**

**So here we go with chapter one. I know the prologue didn't give you much. This chapter begins to set up the main characters. I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who read it and to those who left a review. **

**_Special thanks to my amazing beta Anastasiadreams who is so inspiring and encouraging. Also to my awesome focus group Marisol40 and EternityofKlaroline for their input and support and patience cause I talk their ears off about this fic and my plans for it._**

**_Lastly, I would like to say I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries, The Originals, La Reina del Sur, or El Señor de los Cielos._**

**_Jay_**

* * *

Caroline didn't relax until the plane soared over the Florida skies. Though disappointed to cut short her time with Bonnie and Katherine, she was glad to head home and put this night behind her. She could still hear the sound of the machine gun going off. She would never forget it; just like she wouldn't forget the eyes of that man. Nik. They called him Nik when she hid from them.

Instinct was something Caroline developed through the years and tonight it told her that Nik was way too familiar with being shot at, by the way he reacted to it. The calm way in which he spoke and relayed instructions through the ordeal told her he did that often.

It was one thing to live in Tyler's relatively safe environment working for the Salvatores. Caroline had a feeling Nik's world was far more complicated than Tyler's. When she saw the opportunity to avoid being around him, she took it.

Her hands shook and she asked the flight attendant for wine. She reached inside her purse and pulled out a pink leather bound book with a golden crown.

It was the most precious thing she owned and the one thing that calmed her down, when she felt out of control. Reading this book was like retreating to her safest place in the world.

She flipped the cover and ran her fingers over the signed dedication on the first page.

_For our Princess,_

_Mommy and daddy_

The first chapter told the story of her birth in her mom's writing.

_On this date, Princess Caroline was born with the utmost joy to the kingdom of Mystic Falls._

The first photo was of a wrinkled Caroline wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket. In the next, Liz Forbes beamed watching her husband hold her newborn baby. Pictures with the three of them depicting the first feeding, change and bath followed.

Caroline smiled looking at them and her smile widening more as she saw the photos with the people who were like family to them all. There were Liz's best friends and Miranda and Abby with their two daughters' Bonnie and Katherine, also newborn girls.

Her parents gave Caroline the book as a gift on her 13th birthday. It was 13 chapters long, one for each year. It catalogued everything from her first shoes to the awkward toothless stage. She saw photos from her first dance and her ballet recitals. They promised to add years 14-17 for her graduation day and the road to the day she got married.

It was corny, childish, and too girly. She loved it. The book meant everything to Caroline.

Not only had it been the perfect gift, but it was the last time her parents worked on anything together. Something good, that is. It was really the last time she remembered being with them smiling and being in the house together.

The next month her father left on a business trip, but he never came back to the house. She and her mom went to his cabin a week later and they informed her they would no longer be together. They were divorcing because her father had feelings for another man.

Her childhood died that day. It was a part she could only get back by opening the book where it remained forever preserved between those 13 chapters.

She almost laughed out loud looking at photos of herself with Bonnie and Kat throughout their early years. They were best friends since day one. They were family even more than Caroline's own parents.

All three were orphans now in the literal sense but had been in the emotional sense for a while, way before the death of their parents. Abby, Bonnie's mom left the family when Bonnie was eight. Her grandmother raised her. Kat's family was perfect. The Petrovas were admired in town. They seemed to have it all until junior year when their SUV veered off course and crashed into the lake. Mr. Petrova drove while heavily intoxicated. Katherine and her little sister Nadia were left all alone.

All three friends swore to be there for each other. Caroline and Bonnie helped Katherine raise Nadia. They became more than friends or sisters. That was the hardest year of their lives because that was not the only blow life dealt them.

Bill Forbes died 6 months later. He was killed by a homophobe outside his job. Caroline made all the arrangements for his funeral and wake services. She made sure her mother got through it. Liz never recovered from the failed marriage and she never stopped loving Bill despite their separation.

The morning of the funeral Caroline found her drunk and she told her daughter that she only loved once in her life and she never would again. Caroline became the adult once again and picked her mother up.

Caroline took care of her of mother emotionally until she died 6 months ago of injuries from a car crash while chasing robbers.

She knew her parents loved her. In the end she learned that about both of them. Some people just didn't know how to be parents or to be honest when life did not go their way. Life became her parent after the divorce and every year it taught her a big lesson.

Caroline's eyes filled with tears. The girls and Tyler were all she had now that Liz passed. A pang of pain hit her as she thought how far Bonnie and Kat were. She couldn't see them whenever she wanted to, though they tried to call each other often. And there was Tyler… Did she really have Tyler?

He couldn't stay faithful. He did well for a year after they reconciled after their big breakup her first year of college. She then broke up with him for good and decided to leave town after graduation. A year ago, he asked her to give him another chance and she ended up staying. Liz was a big part of it. Caroline didn't want to leave her mom.

Now Liz was dead. Tyler was still unfaithful. In their business they worked well, but could she spend her life with a man she couldn't trust? She made him wear a condom because she worried he could slip and give her something or even worse get her pregnant even though she was regularly on the pill.

There was also her plan to think about. What role could he play in the plans she had for the future? She didn't want Tyler to get hurt because of her.

The pilot's voice announced the plane's descending into Mystic Falls' airport. She closed the book but stared at the engraving in the cover for a while.

_Caroline Forbes_

_The girl who will be queen_

Caroline chuckled. Some queen she had come to be.

* * *

The men around him were nervous. They looked at each other frequently. That is whenever they weren't looking at him. Normally, this was something that pleased Klaus. Tonight, however, he was too angry to enjoy it.

"I'm waiting," He said looking at the two men standing directly in front of him.

"We…we didn't see them coming."

Klaus pursed his lips, "That's exactly my point."

He reached for his gun and put a bullet through the man's eyes. The other one watched in horror as his partner fell on the floor, but he didn't have time to react. Klaus turned the gun on him and pulled the trigger.

For a couple of seconds the nervous energy in the room could be heard like murmur.

Kaus wiped the blood that splattered on his face, "I think you all can read the moral of this story," He stuck the gun back in his waistband, "Clean this up. We leave soon."

"Jesus, Nik," Kol said from the door, "You could've waited until we got home to dispatch the poor bastards."

Klaus shrugged off his bloodstained shirt. "We don't carry baggage, little brother."

His voice was even, but the message carried out loud and clear.

"Did you find them?"

Kol dropped his body on the chair nearest to Klaus, "No. She gave me the wrong hotel name. No registrations under Bonnie or Caroline."

Klaus stalked to the bathroom and slammed the door. He looked in the mirror and splashed water over his face. He gripped the sink countertop and forced himself to breathe. He inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily.

He pictured himself cooling his temper between the legs of the sassy Caroline. In between angry moments, he saw her long limbs wrapped around him and those fiery green eyes disappear into her eyelids as he stroked deep within her.

It wasn't meant to be, for now. Klaus didn't deny himself.

Finished splashing cold water over his face he threw on a gray Henley. He walked out of the room and an hour later he was sitting on his private jet.

Across from him, Kol passed out after chugging down half a bottle of whiskey. Klaus knew his brother was in the midst of sulking. It had everything to do with the girl that got away tonight. Kol escorted Bonnie and her friend out of the building, then went to look for Klaus. When he went back for them, they were gone.

Klaus wanted to chuckle, but he knew what Kol was going through. His own thoughts kept drifting back to the blonde he met tonight. He felt the attraction the minute he spotted her on the dance floor. He sent one of his guys to ask her to the table. He planned to use his accent and charm on her.

But someone tried to kill him and his little brother. Being shot at didn't bother Klaus. It was the attempt on Kol that bothered him.

His siblings were everything to Klaus.

Since an early age, the Mikaelson siblings held tightly to each other. Their relationship was volatile, loving and complicated, depending on the moment. They were born and raised in an unpredictable household with parents who were hated each other.

The marriage of Esther and Mikael was a match made in hell for the sole purpose of uniting two powerful families. Mikael worked under his father Mikael E. Mikaelson. M.E. was the head of a crime organization. Mikael was his only son. M.E. groomed Mikael to succeed him, but his son managed to squander money and create enemies for his lack of respect for boundaries.

Esther's father, a millionaire in the oil business, jumped at the opportunity to unite his money, with the muscle in the Mikaelson family and make it grow. At first Mikael had been thrilled; Esther was beautiful and rich beyond dreams. Esther had no choice but to accept the marriage. It was the way things were. Rich girls did not get to choose who they married. She found herself pleasantly surprised with the debonair Mikael. He was sweet to her and a good lover. He was suave and took her out a lot. It seemed like a perfect match at first.

It would not stay so.

The marriage soon went sour. Mikael had a wandering eye and Esther a mean, vindictive streak. M.E. often made the comment that had Esther not been a woman, she would have made a great successor for him. The woman did horribly creative things to any woman in the house who dared have anything to do with Mikael.

After the birth of Elijah, their second child, she decided to give Mikael a taste of his own medicine. She had a dalliance with Nathan, Mikael's best friend from childhood. The man was staying with them during his vacation and Esther had fallen for his dirty blonde curls and ruby red lips.

Then he came to visit her when she was spending time with her parents. She took the children with her. Her father discovered it and had Nathan killed before the Mikaelsons could find out. The damage had been done. Esther carried a child, but the secret would not stay hidden. Mikael found out after Klaus' birth because Nathan wrote about his affair with Esther in his journal and his mother found it. She came to confront Esther and Mikael about her son's disappearance.

Esther's father paid Mikael handsomely for his silence and never revealing to anyone, even M.E., that Klaus wasn't a Mikaelson. Mikael didn't want his father to find out, anyway. He was aware of the disappointment he was to the old man. He wasn't about to admit Esther had cuckolded him under his own nose.

From that day Klaus became a pariah to Mikael and Esther his object to use as he saw fit. He made it his mission to keep her pregnant while scorning her bastard child and still bedding every woman he saw fit, even under her own roof.

Sometimes when he wanted to punish her further, he would forbid the other children from playing with Niklaus, but he stopped when he realized the other children would cry as much as Niklaus did. He found other ways to punish Esther and the child.

In the meantime, Mikael doted over Finn. His first son and spitting image was his pride and Elijah came in second. He ignored Rebekah and Kol most of the time but also had a soft spot for the baby, Henrik.

Grandfather Mikaelson favored Klaus. It began when he observed the child take a beating from Mikael and never say a word to his mother. Klaus was strong despite all the ways in which Mikael tried to break him. Grandfather Mikaelson grew every day more disappointed in his son. From an early age Klaus reminded him of himself and the fact that Mikael hated the child was reason enough for his father to take the child and train him personally. Klaus absorbed everything his grandfather sought to teach him. Every time Mikael rejected him, beat him, and degraded him, Klaus dedicated himself to studying. He buried his hate in working.

Grandfather did not tell him, but Klaus could sense the old man was grooming him. He insisted on Klaus' education in all aspects. He took him to dole out punishment and even allowed the child to use his instinct when figuring out how to make someone talk even when discpiline was needed. Klaus was good at it, impressing the old man over and over.

One day Klaus was showing Henrik to box in the yard while the other siblings watched. Mikael came upon them and told Klaus to fight him instead. Klaus didn't want to and his father began to hit him. At one point, to defend himself, he landed one punch sending Mikael to the ground. He cracked four ribs.

Soon after grandfather saw to it that Klaus went to school away from Mikael. He sent Rebekah and Kol as well to ensure his plans were kept covert. He still continued to train Klaus in secret. Someone would pick him up from school and take him on small 'missions' or to private tutoring.

The deaths of Finn and Henrik shook the family and Mikael took his grief out on Klaus. He obsessed over preparing Elijah to succeed. It was clear that M.E. would never hand over the reins to Mikael.

The old man never knew Klaus was not of his blood. By the time Mikael tried to tell him, it was too late. The old man died immediately after naming Niklaus his successor.

Klaus learned his origin that night. Mikael shouted it at him. Klaus recovered from the shock to answer his 'father', "Seems like my lineage has fucked you yet again, huh father?"

Mikael died that night. No one in his family missed him.

Klaus reached for the table and grabbed the bottle Kol abandoned. He took a swig. He wouldn't be denied. Not even of revenge.

He looked out the window to see the sun rising. His thoughts returned to the blonde that got away tonight.

* * *

The house was quiet and Tyler's car was not in the driveway. Caroline was glad for that. She didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

He was an asshole.

She called his phone and he didn't pick up. She knew where he was. She remembered the questions she asked herself during the flight. Honestly, the questions she's been asking since her mother's passing and the resurgence of his affair with Hayley. What exactly was her relationship with Tyler? Though she loved him, she couldn't trust him. Did she really see him in the future she so carefully planned?

She had a lot to think about, but she had enough for one day. She needed some rest.

Caroline took a shower and piled her hair in a bun on top of her head. She grabbed a bottle of the mix Bonnie made for her. She sprayed her body, breathing in the relaxing scents of lavender and chamomile.

Still wrapped in her towel, she lay back on the bed. Her eyes closed the minute her head hit the pillow. As she fell asleep the image of blue-green eyes and a dimpled smirk flashed before her. Her eyes flew open.

She stared at the ceiling while clutching her chest as if to contain her pounding heart.

"No no no, Caroline. You are not going to do that! You have enough problems," She chastised herself before going back to sleep.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? What are your first impressions of Klaus and Caroline?**_


	3. Chapter 2 — Divergent

**Hello again,**

**Thank you for reading and for the warm welcome to the story. I hope you continue to read it and stay on for the ride. Loved the reviews!**

**_Special thanks to my amazing beta Anastasiadreams and to Marisol40 and EternityofKlaroline for their input and support and patience._**

**_I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries, The Originals, La Reina del Sur, or El Señor de los Cielos._**

**_Jay_**

* * *

"You need to get out. Now!" The voice on the other end said as soon as she answered her phone.

Her breath was still uneven and her heart beat against her chest, threatening to break through her skin. It was painful.

"Caroline!"

She sprang off the bed. Her first steps were to the walk-in closet. She pulled a pair of jeans and the first available top, a tank-top. She grabbed a zip running sweater and jumped into the first pair of flats she could find. She turned and fled the room still clutching her cell phone. Her purse was by the door but before grabbing it, she ran to the kitchen and retrieved the book from a drawer.

She ran out of the house and towards the car when she noticed Tyler's car behind hers. She could see him sitting there. It annoyed her.

She became downright pissed as she walked towards the car. This is what he did when he was talking to Hayley. He stayed outside then came in. Their lives were endangered and the asshole was on the phone with his were-slut. Caroline felt her blood boil.

The car was still on and she fully intended to bang on the window when she noticed something splattered all over the windshield. It was dark out and she couldn't make it out, but when she got closer she noticed Tyler slumped over the steering wheel. She rushed to the window before she could stop her feet from moving. His face was laid sideways and his lifeless eyes stared beyond her in shock. Caroline's hand went to cover her mouth in horror. Tyler was dead. Bile rose into her throat and she fought the urge to wretch. Her eyes were glued to him, but the vibrating phone in her hand jarred her out of her daze.

She looked at it. It was Stefan again. She hit the green button to answer.

"T…Tyler's dead." Her voice came out as a raspy, rough sound she barely recognized.

"Come here now, Caroline," Stefan commanded. "You have to get out of there."

"Ok…" But she wasn't moving. It was then she saw there was someone else in the car.

On the passenger seat, Hayley lay with her mouth opened to an almost impossible level and her eyes bulged out. It was the expression she left this world with.

Caroline made a whimpering sound, then turned and ran to her car. She got in and drove away.

* * *

Damon lay back on the bed his arms wrapped around Elena. He calmly caressed her back as he waited. He smiled as he counted down in his head. When he got to zero, there was a knock at the door. Feigning grogginess he did not feel, he raised his head and met Elena's confused eyes. He called for the person to come in.

Vicky, the maid, informed them that Caroline was downstairs with Stefan looking very distressed. Elena immediately jumped off the bed and put a robe on. Damon did the same. He schooled his expression to share the concern his wife was showing in hers.

Elena and Caroline had become quick friends after Elena moved to Mystic Falls after her marriage to Damon. That friendship helped Elena cope from being separated from her twin sister. It was relief for Damon when they became friends. His bride no longer pouted around the house. It also allowed him to fuck Vicky in peace when Elena visited with Caroline. His wife was a good girl and above doing the dirty things he liked. The little blonde distraction, proved useful in many ways to him.

As they walked into the living room, Stefan's arms were tightly wrapped around Caroline; her head lay on his shoulder, her face buried in his neck. Elena halted abruptly upon entrance and Damon bumped into her. When she turned to look at him, the distaste the scene caused him reflected on her face for a second before it disappeared and she rushed to Caroline who had moved away from Stefan.

"Tyler's dead," the blonde announced in a teary, almost childish voice.

As Elena rushed to hug her, Stefan's eyes flashed to Damon. He could see the accusation in his brother's eyes but he still maintained a look of perplexity and ignorance on his face.

After they sat down, Caroline explained everything.

"What made you leave the house?" Damon asked trying to speed things up. Her blubbering was getting to him.

"Stefan's call," Caroline answered looking at the other Salvatore brother.

Stefan turned his gaze from Caroline to Damon, "One of our informants called to say that Tyler and those around him were in danger. I called Care to get out of the house and come here. Unfortunately, I tried to call Tyler, but his phone was off."

"Sounds like Silas," Damon said and felt like laughing as he watched the color drain from Caroline's face.

Silas was a local organization. They traded in women and haunted their enemies like animals. The atrocities they were capable of made them fearsome to anyone. If they wanted you dead, you would be dead.

The terror in her eyes was palpable and Damon secretly delighted in it. He loved this look in her eyes and even more that once again he was the one putting it there.

"We have to get you out of the area, Caroline." He waited till she looked at him. He moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He knew she was too distraught to shake him off but there was wariness in her eyes as she looked at him. He wanted to laugh with the glee he felt inside.

His voice sounded concerned and caring as he said, "I need you to give me Tyler's planner. If he had dealings with the Silas gang, I need to protect my family."

The look in her eyes changed. There was something he had never seen before in her. She looked at the floor for a couple of minutes. During that time, he held his breath as his hand turned into a fist.

"Care?" Stefan called out her name and she lifted her head and looked at Damon again.

"It's in the safe box in the house. I'll give you the combination," she said meekly.

Damon nodded. "We'll take you out of the city and give you money. You must leave immediately. You should go to Chicago. We'll provide you with the name of some connections there and let them know to expect you." He leaned to hug her, but she stood up quickly.

"I would like to take a quick shower before leaving,"

He almost said no but Stefan stood up quickly and went to her, "Of course." He put his arm around her and led her from the room.

Elena stared after them looking as if she might cry. He went to his wife. "It's ok. It's for her own good."

She raised confused eyes to him and he rushed to soothe her. "You'll see your friend again. It's just not safe now."

She gave him a worried smile and he hugged her.

So long blondie, he thought as he cradled the only woman he truly cared about in the world.

* * *

"Since when do you go to clubs?"

Klaus paused to take a puff of his Cohiba before answering Marcel's question. "Kol was in love." He rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "Again."

Marcel laughed, "I'm starting to think it's his natural state. The dude falls in love at wakes and funerals."

This time was Klaus' turn to laugh remembering the occasion. An associate had passed away and 30 minutes after getting to the wake, they all saw Kol holding hands with one of the grieving nieces. The younger Mikaelson was Cupid's most elite client.

"He's been moping ever since he got back. We went to the Rumper Lounge last night and that didn't seem to cheer him up," Marcel pointed out.

"He lost touch with his conquest after the attempt. He only has a name and a cell phone photo to remember her by," Klaus mocked to Marcel.

"You mean, he didn't get to pipe that?" Marcel chortled.

Klaus shook his head.

"Oooh…that's his kryptonite. Poor guy." He savored the smoke in his mouth before he added, "these are good, by the way."

"We brought them back. Business is going really well with the Cuban connection. We have a box for you."

Marcel raised his cigar in toast, "Thanks, Bro." Then, he tilted his head. "What about you? What has you in a funk since you got back?"

Klaus was always taken aback by how well Marcel knew him, even better than his siblings at times. Still, there are things a man keeps to himself.

"Almost getting killed would do that to someone," He answered dryly.

Marcel grunted, "It's not the first time, Niklaus." He frowned before asking, "Who was the chick you were with at the club and what happened to her?"

"She was Kol's girl's friend and how would I know what happened to her? She ran out and by the time I got outside she was gone." The minute the words were out of his mouth, he regretted it. He sounded testy even to his own ears and the way Marcel was looking at him now confirmed he noticed as well. "Lockwood is dead."

Marcel let his head hang back in frustration. "How?"

"Someone blew his brains out in his car. We can only hope he didn't spill anything to the Salvatores," Klaus explained, successfully distracting Marcel from his former line of questioning.

"I told you that kid was a fuck up. Did you pull Hayley yet? Is she coming back to work?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, the little she-wolf didn't make it either. They found her next to Lockwood."

Marcel let out a breath, "Shit. Does Elijah know?"

"Yeah, He arranged for her body's recovery," Klaus shrugged, "He didn't take well to the death of his broken bird."

Marcel raised his hand. "Lijah never did get that those chicks are about that life…"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

His brother Elijah always took interest in broken women he could not save. It was a joke and source of annoyance in the family.

Familiar footsteps echoed behind him and he turned to see the brother in question.

"Speaking of the devil," Klaus greeted Elijah.

Marcel walked over and shook Elijah's hand and patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sorry about Hayley. I just heard."

Elijah nodded solemnly. "Her body was just brought back. Aaron also brought back all her records. It seems that Lockwood had a girlfriend he lived with."

"Why didn't I know this? Did Haley mention this to you before?" Klaus could feel the ire rise in him. He hated being short changed on information.

Elijah pressed his lips together and took a breath before answering him, "No, apparently, there are quite a few things she failed to report to us about Lockwood…" He paused, "Seems like she was very much enamored with the young man."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Marcel interjected with half a laugh.

Klaus, however, saw no humor to it at all. "I told you using that backstabbing little fool would come back to haunt us. She fell in love with any and every man around." He pointed his drink at his brother as he spoke.

"This is not the time for recriminations Niklaus. Can we remain objective? You can point your finger later," Elijah replied impassively.

Klaus breathed out, "Ok. Tell me the rest."

"Hayley seemed to believe that Lockwood wasn't as bright as the Salvatore organization thought. He carried out the activities, but according to Hayley, he didn't plan out things and someone else was doing it for him. He tried to convince her otherwise, but she was sure his girlfriend was organizing all his moves."

When Elijah finished speaking, Marcel whistled, "It would make sense. I told you all that guy was a dumb ass and I only met him for an hour."

Klaus ignored the repeated 'I told you so' from Marcel. "Where is the girlfriend? I want to talk to her."

Elijah pursed his lips, "She disappeared the night Lockwood and Hayley were killed."

Marcel turned his head away knowing what was coming.

Klaus threw his drinking glass into the wall, "Find her!"

"We found a photo of her. It was among the things Hayley collected for the report she never sent to us." Elijah reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded paper.

He handed it to Klaus. He unfolded it and stared at it; he was stunned. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Elijah spoke again, "Her name is..."

Klaus finished the sentence for him, "Caroline"

* * *

_One minute her lips curved in a sexy, coy smile, the next she was thrown to the floor. Confusion invaded her, then fear as the machine gun went off and blue green eyes that must belong to the devil himself bore into hers._

She sat up with a gasp. She looked around her confused, perturbed. It was only a dream. As she looked ahead, she noticed the bus was going through some sort of loop as it turned, she looked ahead and in front of it was the Hudson River and the full view of the skyline of Manhattan. Caroline sighed with relief. She was almost there.

She would see Bonnie and Katherine and something in her life would be restored. She had lost Tyler, her home, Stefan, and Elena. But she still had her two best friends. She needed them so much.

Caroline called quickly from a throw-away phone. Bonnie sobbed on the phone when she heard her voice repeating over and over how worried she was after hearing about Tyler in the news. She promised Caroline to contact Kat and put her mind at ease.

In the past few weeks, Caroline traveled in loops. She would go to sleep in one city and would be gone the next morning. Every night she would be plagued by nightmares in which she saw Tyler's brain splattered in the windshield of a car and every morning she woke up from the sound of the machine gun and the heated penetrating gaze of cold eyes.

She would not go to Chicago as Damon planned for her. She hated the help she took from him, but she wasn't stupid. It was her way out. He was the person she hated the most in the world and even having to accept anything from him made her sick to her stomach. She had been amazingly relieved when he asked for Tyler's planner. She saw right through him. It wasn't altruistic. He wanted something and that's why he helped her. It made her feel better for a moment. She did not want to have to be genuinely grateful to him. It also made her laugh that all he wanted was the book.

One day, Caroline.

She would return the money he had given her because she intended to owe him nothing; yet, he would owe her everything the day she finally killed him.

And kill him she would. She would never let him close enough to hurt or threaten her and her friends again.

One day, Caroline

One day.

* * *

_**Some references:**_

_**Cohibas as they are referred to here are Cuban Cigars. They are expensive and illegal in the U.S.**_

_**The loop the bus in going around in the last scene is in New Jersey. It leads to the entrance of the Lincoln Tunnel which takes you into the island of Manhattan.**_

_**That said:**_

_**Tyler's dead. Hayley's dead. Caroline's on the run. Klaus is pissed.**_

_**What about you? What are your thoughts?**_


	4. Chapter 3 — The Apple

_**So here we are with chapter 3. Time flies. **_

_**Thank you to the amazing Anastasiadreams for helping me with her super beta skills and her encouragement. **_

_**Thanks to EternityofKlaroline and Marisol40 for their help and support.**_

_**Thanks to the awesome Maevelin for our cover art!**_

_**Thanks to all of you who read this story. The reviews are awesome. Keep them coming?**_

_**A couple of people had questions:**_

_**A Guest asked if Grandfather Mikaelson would have accepted Klaus had he known that he wasn't his blood grandchild. I don't think he would have named him head of the family. For crime families, tradition is a big thing and the person who inherits is usually a direct relative.**_

_** .Risk**__**, I will forever remember you were here since the prologue! **_

_**Lastly, I want to reiterate that this story is loosely based on La Reina del Sur. I am not planning on copying the book/soap opera and Caroline's journey is different than Teresa's. I never read the book and only watched one or two scenes of the soap. I liked the plot when I read it and burrowed from it but the way I go about it, will be different. There has to be a progression in Caroline's character from runaway girl to Queen. I just ask that you keep an open mind.**_

_**Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this one,**_

_**Jay**_

_**Ps. On a totally unrelated note, my other story The Hybrid, won the Klaroline Awards for Best Underrated I fanfiction. I want to thank everyone who voted for it and encourage you all to read my fellow nominees **_**Iron Heart by wave-of-desire and Over the Love by allmylovesallmysecrets.**

* * *

Caroline arrived in New York with the aid of good Samaritans who taught her how to buy a Metrocard, the right amount of speed you needed to use while swiping, and where to get off to connect to the right train. By 8 AM, she was ringing the button in the intercom. Seeing Bonnie screaming out the window was the best thing she had seen in months.

Her finger pushed the button until she heard the screaming from upstairs. She raised her head to see Bonnie's head stick out of the window. Bonnie's scream scared her to death. Within minutes, Caroline was upstairs wrapped in Bonnie's arms and her head in her friend's shoulder. She was about to start telling Bonnie the story when a call came from Katherine. Bonnie hinted of Caroline's arrival and no sooner were the words out of her mouth when Katherine told them immediately to leave the house and go meet her.

Bonnie and Caroline were on the platform on Columbus Circle for 20 minutes when Katherine hopped off the A train.

"Fucking construction delays!" Hostility radiating off her, she strolled forward and gave Caroline a bear hug.

Tears threatened both girls but were gone as the brunette waved a hand and asked them to follow her. They ran down the steps and hopped on the 2 train towards uptown and transferred to the 6. The conversation was light as they talked of where they should go to dinner and asking Caroline what she was in the mood for.

They hopped off the subway on Hunts Point Avenue and as soon as they were above ground, they walked quickly. They walked for blocks on end. Katherine told Caroline not to mind the street walkers as she greeted each by name.

They walked through old buildings that looked abandoned until they found the one they were looking for; they stopped in front of it.. The loud buzzer rang and Bonnie opened the door. Once inside they walked 5 flights of stairs. They knocked and the door opened. There was a factory inside. Tons of women sat behind sewing machines. They walked towards a closed off area in the middle of the room. Out of nowhere a guy appeared and flipped a switch that released a lock. They walked inside the room and it looked like a normal office. Behind the desk sat a blonde man with blue eyes whom Caroline recognized right away.

"Care!" he ran to her and hugged her.

Matt Donovan was Tyler's best friend in High School and a friend of the girls since childhood. Each girl had dated him briefly at one point or another, but they had managed to stay friends. You couldn't help but love Matt. He was sweet and kind and every girl often lamented that they only saw him as a brother.

"I'm so happy to see you Matty." She buried her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry about Ty. I really am," He said, running his hand through her hair. She nodded against him.

"We need to get down to business first. We can all show the expected grief for the asshole later. We have things to take care of first."

"Katherine!" Bonnie's widened her eyes at her friend's callousness.

"Are we all really going to pretend that we didn't see this shit coming? Not to mention the fact that his death and dealings with Silas left Caroline in danger?" Katherine rolled her eyes so much during those two sentences that Caroline wondered if she could give herself permanent eye damage.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but Matt jumped in to diffuse what Caroline knew would be a heated argument.

"I've already started on your stuff, Care. I just need to take your photo to add it."

Matt was one of the top forgers in the city of New York. He worked in creating new identities for people from all walks of life. That afternoon, he turned Caroline Forbes into Cara Alessio. He chose Cara because they could still call her Care and as he told her, it's not such a variation of her name that would be hard adjustment.

That evening they went to Katherine and Bonnie's job. Lobo was a strip joint owned by Mason Lockwood, Tyler's estranged uncle. Mason expressed how many times he tried to get Tyler to move to New York and come work with him. Caroline knew it to be true. In reality, Tyler hated Mason. He always saw his uncle as a deserter of the family and thought him low for as Tyler put it time and time again "dealing in pussy."

Katherine had already spoken to Mason about Caroline's situation and about getting her a job there. Mason did it, mostly because he was sleeping with Katherine and she didn't take no from any man.

Bonnie managed the kitchen and locale. Katherine managed the talent. Caroline became the bookkeeper. She did such a good job at it, that soon she was doing the books for all his three locations. Mason was a good boss and paid well. He also kept Caroline informed on the situation in Mystic Falls. He had an almost irrational dislike for the Salvatore family. He was convinced they had something to do with Tyler's death as well as Mason's brother Richard's, Tyler's dad.

Caroline listened to his rants but never participated. Though she always suspected that Damon was behind Richard Lockwood's death, she didn't share that with Mason. She was grateful to him for all he had done for her but she only trusted Bonnie and Katherine with the really important things.

For some reason, she couldn't open up to Mason.

* * *

"Are you sure you haven't heard from her?" Damon eyed his brother as he asked the question.

"For the third time, no, I haven't."

It annoyed Stefan to no end that his brother asked him the same question every time the subject of Caroline came up. It was true. He hadn't heard from her since he dropped her off at the bus station two months ago.

His contacts in Chicago never heard from her. Stefan worried about her. She was in no danger from Silas but sometimes perceived danger was worse than being hunted.

"Why all the fake worry, Damon? You never liked Caroline."

Damon finished chewing his bite of steak before answering, "Doesn't mean I want anything to happen to blondie."

Stefan chuckled. "Why did you rush her out of the city then?"

"Because…Stefan" He pointed his fork at his brother to make a point, "We couldn't have her nosing around, after we did what had to be done."

"You mean after you ordered Tyler's death?" Stefan provided with a smile.

"Maybe, you're comfortable with him dealing with the Mikaelsons, but I'm not. The idiot had it coming. From what I remember you were pissed too brother. You had no issues having him offed."

Stefan's smile waned, "Yeah, but I never wanted Caroline to suffer for it or to have to leave town so we could cover it up."

Damon chuckled.

"There are no benevolent mobsters, Stefan. You are either in the business or you're not. You can't be the bad guy with a heart of gold. Barbie had to go. She was always too smart for her own good. And you…You should've finally hit that before it hit the road. I don't know what you were waiting for. You've been wanting to for years."

A gasp had both their heads turning. Elena stood at the door staring at them with wide eyes.

Damon laughed. "Don't tell me you're surprised, baby. Stef here has always had a hard on for Nosey Forbes. You should've taken advantage and eased some of her pain that night."

"Fuck you, Damon." Stefan slammed his napkin on the table before getting up and exiting the room. On his way out, he met Elena's eyes but averted his guiltily as he walked out.

She turned her eyes back to her husband.

"You shouldn't taunt him like that," She said through her teeth.

"Come on, I'm just teasing."

"It's not funny." Elena turned on her heel and left the room.

"Fuck," Damon swore under his breath. He pulled his cell phone and texted one of the women he was seeing.

He would need to work off this annoyance and his wife wasn't a viable outlet.

* * *

Stefan was in the workout room hitting the punching bag when Elena walked in.

"Is it true?" she stood across from him on the punching bag.

He should have said no. Ended the argument but he wanted to needle her, "Why do you care?"

Her mouth went slack, "How can you say that Stefan?"

He shrugged.

"Does this mean nothing to you?" she pleaded.

"There is no this, Elena. You are married to my brother," He walked out of the room.

He went to his room. He shrugged his clothes off and jumped in the shower. He stood under the spray of the showerhead and her arms enclosed around him. She trailed kisses down his back. He turned around to face her and tell her to go; instead he shoved her into the shower walls.

"This has to stop."

She reached for him and pulled him close. "It can't. I love you."

"And Damon?"

She looked away.

He scoffed and began to turn away when she dropped to her knees in front of him.

He let her. Once more, he couldn't help himself.

The first time he told himself Damon owed him. That's how he shut off his conscience so he could fuck his brother's wife.

It was a debt the elder Salvatore had not paid off with the multiple times Stefan took Elena. It was a victory in every way. He could get her to do for him all the things Damon had to go elsewhere to get.

It made him as bad as Damon was. It was the bile that ran in their blood stream.

* * *

"Mason thinks Damon killed Tyler," Katherine made the announcement during dinner at Bonnie's place.

"I know," Caroline took a sip of her wine after the acknowledgment.

It wasn't the first time they had this conversation. In the months that followed her departure, Caroline had gone over with Bonnie and Katherine the particular's as she knew them. She came to the conclusion that he had no dealings with Silas. Caroline would have known if he was dealing with someone else.

"Soooo…" Katherine began, "Nadia has a new boyfriend…"

"What else is new?" Both Caroline and Bonnie retorted dryly together

Nadia, Katherine's younger sister, was a wild child who was the absolute definition of man-eater, ride-or die-chick. She would quickly get into relationships and then be completely consumed by it until she dumped the guy, leaving him heartbroken.

Katherine shrugged.

"Yeah, she's hooked another…Markos"

Caroline's mouth dropped open, recognizing the name, "Seriously? Your sister is now dating a Traveler?"

"Not just a traveler, the leader of the Travelers," Katherine corrected. The Travelers was a gang that ran midtown and lower Manhattan. Their name came from their ability to show up in large groups anywhere in the city at any time. "Anyways, that's where I was last night. At a party at Markos' Brooklyn penthouse. I met some interesting guys and promoted Lobo at midtown. The most interesting one was this tall, café au lait piece that looked yummy in every way."

Bonnie laughed. Katherine treated all men like meat. She liked to say it was sweet revenge for the way they viewed her, "Oh God. She's about to brag, Care."

"Not at all." Kat sounded bitter.

"Oh." Caroline had never heard of a time when Kat didn't get her way with a guy she wanted. Well…a second time.

"I was zeroing in on him and made eyes for part of the evening. I was ready to make my move until I heard him and Markos in conversation. I was coming from the bathroom and Markos was asking Marcel, that's sexy coffee-caramel piece of muscular heaven's name…" She stop to chew on her lower lip, then proceeded to lick her fingers one by one.

"Even I want to meet that guy now," Caroline teased.

Bonnie was less patient. "What was Markos asking him? I really want to know what would prevent you from getting your way with him since it seems you were half way there..."

Katherine sighed out loud. "Markos asked him about business in New Orleans and then if the family was all there. The gorgeous Marcel said not all but then he said Kol and Klaus were there. The name Klaus sounds vaguely familiar and I know there are not that many Kols in the world. That was enough for me to go into the room and grab my jacket. On my way out, I asked my sister who Marcel is. Are you ready?"

Caroline looked at Bonnie who's eyes were as wide as her own, then both looked at Katherine again.

The other woman smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary. "He works for the Mikaelson's, aka, Bonnie's boo's family."

Bonnie grabbed a pillow and flung it at her.

Caroline's mind was racing. She was frozen for a few moments before her mind finally located it, "That's it!"

Her two friends stopped bickering to look at her.

She explained, "There was a name in Tyler's planner. It appeared three times for meetings. When I asked, Tyler dodged my questions and then ripped the pages with the name because next time around, it wasn't there anymore. I committed it to memory because I had the feeling I would need it."

"What's the name?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus," Caroline said as her mind continued to race. "Tyler was dealing with the Mikaelsons," her voice came out as a whisper.

Katherine touched Caroline's hand to get her attention. "There's one more thing. Klaus is short for Niklaus."

"Klaus is…" She deducted but didn't dare say it out loud.

Since the night in Miami, the man became a ghost that sneaked into her thoughts and dreams at night.

"Yep, you got it, Nik," Katherine verbalized it for her. "He's the head of the Mikaelson organization. He is known as The Hybrid and The Lord in the Heavens. It seems like he controls the air transportation business, if you know what I mean," Katherine paused for dramatic effect, "I spoke to Nad this morning. Markos told her Klaus is feared by all who know him. You don't want to be on his bad side. He has a reputation of kill first and ask questions later."

Caroline shivered remembering how efficiently he managed the situation in Miami. The Trip was Tyler's idea in the first place. He brought it up as a relaxing couple of days away in the sun. She was surprised when he told her to invite Katherine and Bonnie. He said he knew she missed them and this would be a perfect opportunity for all to hang out. It was all a ruse. Now the trip it made sense. Tyler was dealing with Klaus. He needed her there so the Salvatores would not be suspicious since it looked like a they were on vacation with friends. All three girls were a cover up so he could meet with Klaus. When the meeting was over, he wanted to head back to Mystic Falls but that's when she managed to manipulating him into letting her stay with the girls.

"Care?" Bonnie shook her awake from her thoughts.

She told her friends her realization. Katherine was the first to react. "And to think you ended up meeting him that night. I wonder what would've happened if there was no shooting." They were were pensive again. "I wonder if he remembers you."

Caroline shook her head, "I don't think so. He meets women every night, probably."

In her bones, she knew that was a lie. There were too many coincidences, too many things that seemed to bring them together. She ran from him but she was never really far.

* * *

"Nik?"

He barely heard his name. He was concentrating on the last strokes the painting needed.

"Klaus?"

This time the voice penetrated, but once again, he ignored it.

"Niklaus!"

With a growl, he slammed his painting brush and turned to her.

"What is it Bekah? Don't you see, I'm busy?" His temper scared most people, but his sister was unfazed by it.

"You're not picking up your calls."

He wanted to throttle her, "Yes, and for a reason."

She sat in the chair closest to him as if he had not spoken. It grated him. "What is so pressing it can't wait till I'm finished?"

She turned her head to look at his latest painting. It was a woman in the act of running away. Her blonde curls floated, exposing the back of her long neck.

"I guess this is the side you see when you're with a woman that has some self-respect."

"Well, dear Bekah, not all of us like to have our dates hanging around milking us for life." Feeling better because of his quip, he moved to pat her head.

She shook his hand off and bared her teeth at him, "Marcel met with Markos last night. The big shipment will clear New York customs. I've procured the factories for repackaging and he will meet with my transportation contacts today for distribution."

"Well done. What repackaging did you choose this time?"

Rebekah smiled before she said, "tampons" Then, threw her head back and laughed in glee as her brother's lip curled.

"You have a sick sense of humor, Bekah."

She nodded. "But I'm brilliant."

He vowed to her in acknowledgement of her genius and then began to turn back to his painting when her next sentence stopped him.

"April got back to me."

April was Rebekah's friend. They had gone to school together and kept in touch. They kept their friendship under wraps and when they needed information from Mystic Falls, April traveled to visit her father and was able to discreetly obtain it for them.

Klaus looked back at her sharply but careful not to show any other reaction. "And?"

"Caroline Forbes was a friend of Stefan's and later also of Elena's. She met Lockwood in High School where she was the head cheerleader and he was the captain of the football team. According to what April could find, they were an enviable couple. She was the daughter of the town sheriff and very smart. She graduated with honors and went on to attend Whitmore College. She majored in finance and organizational psychology. It was rumored among their classmates in High School that she did Lockwood's homework. Seems like Lockwood was only interested in partying, football and getting laid."

Klaus stored away the information. "Sounds like it validates our suspicions about her organizing Lockwood's moves. Maybe she was in cohoots with the Salvatores to take him out. In our last meeting, Lockwood said he was getting close. He said he knew someone with information we wanted. Maybe he told the girlfriend and she told Damon."

Rebekah shook her head. "I don't think so. April's father said Caroline loved Tyler despite everything. He confirmed that her mother for years tried to send Caroline away to break up the relationship. Also, she found out that for some reason, Caroline hates Damon Salvatore. Some people seemed to think they dated. April tried to ask her father, but she said he got very nervous about it and changed the topic."

"Interesting. What about Stefan?"

"They were very close before he left for school in London and after he came back. She also had two female best friends. They all went to college together but the girls moved away after."

"That's good. Slowly the pieces of the puzzle are coming together."

"There's more. Kol called from Chicago. He found out that both Salvatore brothers are making separate inquiries about our little friend Caroline. Stefan is expected there the day after tomorrow. From what Kol's contacts deducted, the girl was expected to arrive in Chicago the day after Lockwood's death but never made it there."

Klaus was pensive for a moment then smirked at his sister, "How would you like to catch up with our dear old pal, Stefan?"

His sister returned the smirk.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You sent Rebekah to Chicago to canoodle with Stefan in hopes of getting information out of him?" Marcel sounded incredulous.

Klaus pursed his lips, "No, I sent her there to unnerve Damon, but if she happens to gather some information while there, I wouldn't be upset about it."

"Jesus Christ, Niklaus. You're sending your sister to do one of the chicken heads' job?" Marcel stood up and went to stand by the window.

Klaus tilted his head and regarded his friend. "Please tell me that is not jealousy I hear in your voice,"

"No. I'm just saying that's not something for Rebekah to do. We have other women in our payroll that can do that."

Klaus sighed, "Actually, that's not true. Stefan is not that type of guy. He doesn't think with his dick. He and Rebekah had something and he's always been fond of her."

Marcel nodded.

Klaus watched his friend. Marcel and Rebekah's relationship had always been complicated. There fluctuated from friends, brother-sister, at one point sexual partners, back to friends and finally the brother-sister relationship again. As much as Klaus teased him about being jealous, he knew Marcel genuinely cared for Rebekah. Most of the time he worried about the damage that Rebekah could do to Marcel more than the other way around.

"She's going to be ok, Marcellus."

Marcel looked at him. Klaus smiled at him knowing how much he hated to be be called that but it's what made their relationship special. Klaus' place in Marcel's life was solid enough he was the only person allowed to use the name.

_When Klaus was 11 and Marcel 6 on the day they met. Finn was teaching his younger brother to fight away from the house but still on the property. He did not want Mikael to know as he would not have allowed it but Klaus had pestered his brother until he relented. Finn knew how to throw a knife and his little brother wanted to learn._

_They heard screams and ran towards them. They found a grown man hitting a small child. Klaus only stared as the little boy covered himself to avoid the blows. Finn screamed for the man to stop. The man turned on him and threatened Finn with telling Mikael about the time he was spending with the hybrid. That's when Klaus leapt on the man, knocking him to the ground and putting his knife to the man's throat. _

_"__I want you to leave here and never come back again. If you do, I will gut you like the animal you are," Klaus said calmly, his eyes relaxed and unblinking. _

_The man must have believed him because he got up fearfully and ordered for the boy to follow, calling him Marcellus. _

_"__No. The boy stays." Klaus' gaze turned to the boy. "Do you want to?"_

_The boy nodded. _

_That day Klaus brought Marcel into the family. Marcel became as important as any other member to him and Klaus became his big brother. _

"I know." Marcel's acknowledgement brought Klaus back from his musings.

"So whom did you spend your time with while in New York?" Klaus got up and poured two drinks while waiting for the answer.

"No one, actually. I was feeling this girl but she disappeared on me."

"You got Kol-ed?" Klaus mocked.

Marcel's devious smile illuminated his whole face before he said, "From what I hear, you can also refer to it as being Klaus-ed."

The death of Klaus' laughter seemed to only elevate Marcel's amusement. "Come on, Niklaus, tell me about her. I know you've been obsessed with finding her."

Klaus tensed. "She may have useful information."

"Kol says she is really hot."

Klaus scoffed, "Kol's a fool."

"Legs all the way to her armpits," Marcel taunted, "He said you were laughing with her and that you covered her with your body when you saw the shooter."

Klaus downed his drink in one shot.

"Damn, my dude, you are hard up for that…"

"Marcellus, finish that sentence and I'll yank your insides and shove them up your ass." Klaus had enough.

Marcel howled. "Let's go to the Rumper Lounge, you need to see some ass to loosen you up?

Klaus shrugged. "Why the fuck not?"

"On the way you can tell me what your Chicago plan is." Marcel patted him in the back.

Klaus chuckled.

* * *

At Lobo, Midtown, Caroline took inventory of the day's purchases in all the locations. "There's $400 discrepancy in the Bronx."

"Really? That's been happening quite often," Bonnie pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll go by there tomorrow, but Mason's going to need to start paying attention and get his mind off his dick for a while."

Katherine chimed in, "I reported this to him three times but ever since he got with that Hillbilly Jane, he's stopped making an effort and we have been left to handle all three businesses on our own."

Hillbilly Jane is the loving nickname that Katherine chose for Mason's new girlfriend, Jules. Katherine broke off their relationship and though Mason resented her for it, he wasn't dumb enough to fire her. He knew both Bonnie and Caroline would quit and the three were too important to his operations. So, he struck back the only way he could, by ignoring Katherine's requests and forcing her to do his job on top of hers.

"I hate when men act like little bitches. Get the fuck over it," She muttered bitterly.

Caroline put a hand on her shoulder. "What is he doing now?"

"In there with officer peach fuzz." Katherine rolled her eyes causing Caroline to laugh and Bonnie to scowl at her.

Katherine had nicknames for pretty much everyone. Officer peach fuzz was the one for Jeremy Gilbert, a young cop who Mason befriended. Jeremy came by often and spent a lot of time talking to Mason in his office. He was also casually dating Bonnie. Katherine and Caroline kept an eye on him because Bonnie was naïve when it came to relationships. Katherine called him peach fuzz because she swore Jeremy was so young he couldn't grow a real beard yet.

"By the way Kat, I borrowed the strappy heels you left at our place the other day. I'm wearing them tonight," Bonnie said as she began to walk away.

"Ew. You're planning on committing statutory while wearing my shoes, aren't you?"

Caroline began to laugh, holding her sides.

"That's a beautiful sound." A heavily accented voice drew their attention.

A handsome, tall, dark haired man smiled at them.

"I'm Katherine." Katherine moved forward and shook his hand, noticing the way his gaze drifted back to Caroline. "This is Care."

"Care," He repeated the name letting go of Katherine's hand and extending it to Caroline. "It's great to meet you, Gorgeous. I'm Enzo."

Caroline rolled her eyes and walked back to the bar.

Katherine pressed her lips to keep from laughing.

Enzo winked at her. "I think I'm in love."

* * *

_**Btw, the Metrocard is the swipe card you use to get access to the trains in the New York City Subway. Sometimes it's a nightmare to swipe it and you have to master the quick swipe motion. This story makes me homesick!**_

_**Now you! What do you think? **_


	5. Chapter 4 — The Blues

_**Hello and welcome to chapter 4! I hope you are all doing well and still enjoying the story. I want to thank for reading. **_

_**Thanks to the amazing Anastasiadreams for her beta skills and all the encouragement. She's truly amazing.**_

_**Thanks for EternityofKlaroline and Marisol40 for their input and support.**_

_**Thanks to all of you who review. You make my day. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**Jay**_

* * *

Stefan Salvatore stepped out of the car. He was dressed in what he considered casual these days, a pair of gray tailored Dolce & Gabbana slacks and a fitted navy blue shirt. Over his eyes, he wore aviators by the same designer and on his feet the finest leather Italian loafers. Since an early age, he had learned to perfect the effortless style pretty boy look.

He was handsome and he knew it. The girls always made sure he knew it. He was able to read them. He loved the way their eyes changed when he finally smiled at them. The prettiest girls had always surrounded him. He was closer to Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie than he had ever been to Matt or Tyler. The girls understood him better. He had not become close to his own brother until the death of their father. Stefan had only been close to one other guy and that was long gone.

Chicago had been an interesting playground at one point in his life. He was out of high school and in his first year in college. He was rich and hanging out with richer. This town had been his to reign.

In a way, it still was. He didn't feel it today; he was trying to work through the frustration he was currently feeling. He found no clues as to Caroline's whereabouts. It was like the earth swallowed her. Her trail ended in a small, shabby Wilmington, Delaware bus station. According to the bus driver, she had taken a bus bound for Chicago but never made it there.

At times, he thought maybe Damon had her taken out but his brother seemed as eager to find her. Stefan owed Caroline and he needed to make sure she was ok. He was lost in his thoughts of one blonde when his eyes located another about 100 feet away.

She climbed out of the white Escalade and walked towards the door of Dames. On the way, she turned and looked straight at him as if she was expecting him. She smiled and he couldn't help the reaction of his body. Everything from the body hugging dress to the smile that held promises with just the right amount of malice, it all spoke to him; transported him to a time it had all been different.

She turned back towards the lounge and walked in. Much like the first time Stefan met her, he felt like this was a silent command to follow her. Much like then, he felt helpless against the will to do so.

His men took his cue and walked in first. A moment later, he crossed the threshold and didn't bother to look around. He walked to the spot where he knew she would be. She sat in the center, cross-legged, ready for this moment.

On the table was a chilled bottle of Le Pin. Stefan should've known this was no coincidence. Rebekah Mikaelson was indeed granting him an audience.

Even if he had not requested one.

* * *

From his office in the Mikaelson New Orleans mansion, Klaus kept his eyes trained on the panel across from his desk. He wasn't alone. Both Marcel and Kol sat on either side of him. All three watched from different angles. Seven different screens projected the scene as it unfolded from different perspectives. In the center, the main event began as Rebekah took her seat and crossed her legs. She raised her head and blinked twice.

"Showtime." Kol rubbed his hands together.

Klaus picked up his communicator and clicked the open communication button. "Everyone on high alert now."

He sat back with his elbows on the armrest of his chair. His hands steepled in front of his lips.

As a smile broke out in his sister's face, he saw the development in another screen. He reacted to the move he saw on top left screen. "Ward St," he spoke out loud.

He turned to look at Kol, who leaned forward in his seat. The younger Mikaelson winked at him.

Both turned back to the screen as Marcel swore, "Predictable ass fucker."

* * *

Caroline walked out of Magnolia, the best bakery in Greenwich Village. In one hand she had a box full of cupcakes and in the other a mini vanilla with sugar frosting. It was Matt's birthday and all the girls were going to show up at his place to celebrate together with him.

As she walked by the small park, a familiar voice stopped her.

"That sure looks sweet but not as sweet as you do in that pink dress."

She sighed out loud before she turned around. "You again."

Enzo smiled nonplussed. "If you keep making those faces when you see me, I'm going to start thinking you're really not happy to see me."

She opened her mouth in mock shock. "Oh no, we wouldn't want that, but hypothetically speaking, how much rebuff do you estimate it would take for you to start thinking that?"

"I don't know, Gorgeous." He came closer to her, "Go out with me. One date, that's all I ask." His hand reached for a lock of her hair.

She wasn't convinced. It wasn't that she didn't like him or that he wasn't her type. He was. She just didn't want to get involved.

"Don't make me beg," he said as he began to bend his knees.

She was mortified. "What are you doing?"

"You're obviously the type that likes to be begged so I'll give you what you want." He bent lower.

She looked around to see people staring already. "I'll think about it."

He straightened up and said, "I can work with that." He tugged at the lock of her hair one more time before saying, "See you around, goldilocks."

* * *

Rebekah regarded his face over the rim of her wineglass. She had yet to say anything but he patiently waited. That was her Stefan. He had the patience of Job and let her work out whatever was on her mind. She watched him sip his wine, returning the look she was giving him. He looked as gorgeous as the day she met him, if not more. Age was wonderful to him. He was now a man and no longer the handsome boy who made her heart beat faster and her teenage hormones rage violently. How she had loved him. How she had fought with her brother until he backed off and let them date. How he had broken her heart in a million pieces she had to pick up alone.

She shook herself out of the memories and put her head back in the game. "So, how have you been?"

He smiled. "I've been well. I would ask about you but I can see that for myself," he replied smoothly.

Yes, he was no longer her Stefan. She smirked as she leaned forward because now things would be even more interesting.

"How's life with Damon and Elena?"

The pleasant smile disappeared from his face, "Is that what you want to ask me? After all this time you are still hung up on that?" A throbbing vein appeared on his neck.

Rebekah had a sip of her drink, "It's a valid question, Stefan. I'm trying to find out what has been going on with our extended family." It was surprising to her how calm she felt.

He breathed in and out and was silent for a few minutes. When he finally spoke again, his voice sounded calmer and softer. "Bex," he used his nickname for her. "We have not seen each other in a long time. Despite what's going on between our families, you and I had something different, special."

For a second she felt emotion clog her throat. She had loved him for too long but she couldn't forget what was at stake here.

"You're right. It was special. Just not special enough to make me overlook the death of my brothers or the fact that you dumped me because you fell in love with Elena, the woman that's now your brother's wife."

He looked away but not before she could see the stung look in his eyes.

"Anyway, I was just inquiring about your loved ones. After all, Elena is family…At least, Nik's."

Stefan turned angry eyes to her. "Klaus never cared for Elena. All she and Tatia were to him was a means to an end. He didn't care which one he ended up with."

"That's only after he found out Tatia was also sleeping with Elijah. I guess it must run in the family to run around in the family…" she paused to curve her lips again.

He flinched. It means he still cares, she thought with rancor. She loved and hated her ability to read him. It hurt that she knew him so well she never forgot. For a moment, she let it in.

"God, Stefan! Are you still that stupid? You can't be that much of a fool to sleep with her under Damon's roof. That will only get you killed."

His gaze snapped back to hers. "Like it got Tatia killed?"

She bristled. "Nik didn't kill Tatia. That would imply that he still cared for the little slut."

"Tatia still dead…someone killed her." He stared at her resolute.

She leaned forward. "Not any of my brothers."

"What about you? You never cared for her."

She chuckled, "Sweetheart, if I had the desire to kill one of the Gilbert sisters, we both know Tatia would not have been my choice."

His lips parted, but he said nothing. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "Tell Damon my family says hello. We hope to be reunited with him soon."

With that, she got up and walked away.

* * *

Damon sat on his usual stool at The Grille that evening. He was on his third Scotch. He had all his men

It had been two hours since Stefan's meeting with Rebekah. After which a shipment arrived at the Salvatore House. There was a letter in a big manila envelope addressed to Damon Salvatore. He opened it and what he saw, drained the color out of his face. It was pictures of Stefan from the moment he got off the plane. There were others of him inside the car and some of the car by itself.

The driver said there was a package for him inside and Damon felt the bile rise in his throat. He walked toward it and he opened the top of the big box.

Inside were the bodies of the 10 men he sent to Chicago to take care of Stefan and to scout for information.

* * *

Rebekah flew home right after the meeting. She normally avoided Chicago ever since she left the city for good. She had been immensely happy there for a period of time and devastated by the end of it. She no longer cared for the city as she once had.

As she was driving through the gates of the Mikaelson Estate, she exhaled. She felt as if she had been holding her breath this whole time. She walked inside the house to find Klaus, Kol and Marcel there. She smiled at them.

"Well, here I am."

Klaus stepped forward and embraced her. "Here you are, sister." He kissed her cheek. "You were magnificent today."

"Thanks, Nik." She was embraced by each of the brothers before she announced she was going to freshen up for dinner. She gave Marcel a smile before heading up.

When she disappeared at the top of the stairs, Klaus turned towards the serious looking Marcel and tilted his head up. The other man nodded and headed upstairs.

Kol and Klaus walked back to the study. Klaus poured drinks for both of them. They sipped in silence until Elijah walked in.

"Sorry I am late. Some issues with some of the arrangements. Where's Rebekah?"

Kol shrugged, "Upstairs, getting her victory shag."

Klaus swore, "Jesus Christ, Kol."

* * *

He knocked three times but there was no answer. Marcel opened the door and walked in. She sat on the bed looking down at her hands. She looked vulnerable

"Loving that man is a bad idea." He stepped closer to her.

She laughed. "Isn't that the story of my love life?"

He sat next to her on the bed and put an arm over her shoulder. It was a brotherly gesture that surprised him. When he told Klaus that he wasn't jealous, he wasn't lying. Rebekah was a complex subject for him. He loved the girl. It was more than the lust he felt growing up near her and more than the infatuation he felt after she came back to live in New Orleans after college. They were each other's best friends.

"I was your best idea. We had great times together." He said as he leaned his head against her.

She leaned her head against his chest, "It was a tragic comedy. First Nik found out and flipped out. Then, we broke up and made up like a thousand times."

He nodded. "Remember that time you went psycho bitch when I went to the strip club?"

She elbowed him in the stomach.

"Little did I know it would become like a second job to you."

This time he laughed. "I know today was hard for you."

She shook her head, "I'm done. Stefan Salvatore can't break me anymore. I'm just sad to see him like that. He's not happy."

"Neither are you, Bekah."

* * *

The phone rang three times before Damon picked it up. He was in a foul mood. He came home to find that Stefan decided to go visit Lexie in San Francisco. Elena was in bed with a headache. He found her crying about missing her sister and Caroline. She wanted to be left alone even though she was upset about feeling alone in the first place.

Normally, Damon would have tried to convince her but he had too much on his mind. He didn't want to pick up the phone but he did anyway.

"Damon, how lovely to hear your voice."

The voice on the other side made him want to slam his phone against the wall; his answer didn't convey that.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Original Hybrid asshole. Klaus, how the hell are you?"

There was a chuckle on the other side.

"I'm doing well. Just calling to check on you and Elena. I wouldn't want my late wife's sister to think her family on this side has forgotten her."

"Really? And here I thought you were calling to make sure your package arrived."

"I knew it would get there on time," Klaus chortled. "I have a reputation for my deliveries. What is that pesky name they call me?"

Damon hated the Mikaelsons and Klaus most of all. He got in Damon's way too often "Are you looking for validation these days? By the way, what my men were doing in Chicago had nothing to do with you. It's not my fault, your sister decided to shake her ass at Stefan."

"And you thought since she was there, you would have her tailed, maybe take out another one of my siblings?"

Damon groaned, "Here we go, again. You're still on that?"

"Did you really think I would send my sister out there with just her hands to cover her tits?" He waited for Damon's rebuttal for two seconds before continuing, "Unlike you Damon, I learn from my mistakes. Did you like the photos?"

Damon's hand closed into a fist. "If you think it was me, why don't you come here and get me?"

"Soon Damon. I'm looking for the sun and I'm getting really close. Just sit back and wait for the light to shine upon you."

The line went dead. This time Damon's phone did hit the wall and shattered as it fell to the floor.

The metaphor wasn't lost on him. He needed to find Caroline.

* * *

"He's hot," Bonnie announced.

"Mmhmmm." Katherine concurred dragging out the consonants.

"He's annoying and won't leave me the hell alone," Caroline said, laying back down on the lounge chair.

"He wants to fuck you, that's why." Katherine took a sip of her diet coke before adding, "and you should let him."

"Preach!" Bonnie's agreement gained her a dirty look from Caroline.

"Don't look at her like that! Maybe doing him would finally get you to fulfill your British fantasy and you can stop having dreams about it."

Caroline's mouth dropped open at Katherine's words and she turned an accusatory look to Bonnie. "I told you that in confidence."

Before Bonnie could speak, Katherine jumped back in "There are no secrets from me!"

Caroline sighed, "It's not a secret. Just really embarrassing."

Katherine reached for her hand. "Aww, Care, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Her eyes were sympathetic, "Just get Enzo to call himself Nik, throw you on the floor and have his way with you while whispering dirty British words."

Caroline yanked her hand away but couldn't help laughing at her friend.

Katherine shrugged. "you don't have to marry him. Just surf him. You know…like Bonnie did to officer peach fuzz."

Bonnie groaned. "Caroline, I told you not to tell her, but I agree with Katherine. You should go out with him."

"Of course I'm right! You should climb that and grind on it until it loses its appeal."

That choked a laugh out of the other two girls.

"It?" Bonnie shook her head, "Is that what you do?"

Katherine nodded emphatically as she popped a grape in her mouth, "Don't humanize a man until he's earned it and yes, once the magic is gone and he starts to get too attached, you dump him. There's nothing less sexy than a piece that's run its course. In some cases, I even stamp an expiration date on it."

After 5 seconds of silence, all three women giggled.

Caroline lay back on the chair. "Like I told him, I'll think about it." She became serious. "I think it's time for us to start."

The other two girls sat up and looked at her. They knew what this meant.

Caroline continued, "We have the money, the connections, the product and the smarts. It's time we stopped making Mason rich and began the new phase towards our goal."

Katherine's smile took over her face. "Bon, don't you just love when she goes all 'boss' on us? I get all tingly."

Caroline took off her shades to look at her friends. "I'm serious about this."

"The locale is almost ready. Matt is coming to check on the cameras tomorrow. We just have to move up what was already planned and that should be easy to do." Kat shrugged as she turned to Bonnie.

"Oh the spell is ready… as well as some other potions." Bonnie dusted an invisible speck of her shoulder making Caroline smile and Katherine roll her eyes.

"It's settled then." Caroline raised her glass. "To the new phase."

As they clinked glasses, Caroline couldn't help but think about how her life was about to change. Again

* * *

_**and...there you have it. **_

_**What do you think? Also, what kind of business do you think the girls are opening? I'm giving away a drabble request to whoever can guess the name of it. **_


	6. Chapter 5 — Grimoire

_**Hello and welcome to chapter 5**_

_**Special thanks to Anastasiadreams for her amazing beta skills. She is seriously great! Please do read her work. **_

_**Special thanks to EternityofKlaroline (go check out her work!) and Marisol40 for their input for this story. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this one and thank you so much for reading and giving it a little time. **_

_**Ohhhh and go check out the Klaroline tag on Tumblr on Wednesdays. Klaroline Wednesdays are back! **_

_**Jay**_

_**Ps. I apologize for changing the way stuff is divided in this chapter. FFnet took away the horizontal rule! grrrr**_

* * *

**November 2012**

Lights flashed, signaling the approach of helicopters and water patrols. The loud blades echoed the beating of her heart. Sometimes, she heard it from far away; those were the moments when she thought she would sink and drown. The cold waters of the Hudson would swallow her and she would never be heard from again. She would never hug Bon and never hear Kat's voice or laugh at her outrageous jokes again. They would be as lost to her as he was.

She would never see him again. He would never call her any of those annoying but endearing nicknames.

In those moments everything seemed gone.

But, there were moments, like right now; her heart seemed to pound in her ear and it was all she could hear. In those moments, hope flourished. She needed to make it out, for her girls. The two people she loved the most in the world needed her. They had a plan.

Hypothermia began to set in just as the helicopter light shined on her. She fought to stay conscious and not give in to the urge to let go. So she held on to the memories as she battled to stay alive.

_In a year and six months, Caroline's life had taken a new turn. She, Katherine and Bonnie left the Lobo chain to open a business together. _

_It was a lounge that catered to people who were looking to relax while enjoying exotic beverages called potions. The idea came from Bonnie's family history. They were known to have been witches. The girls were fascinated with Bonnie's roots leading all the way back to Salem. It was stuff they read about in school. In reality, the Bennetts dealt with natural medicine. They used herbs to cure common maladies and people thought they had supernatural powers. They kept their recipes in books that were passed from generation to generation. They named the club after Bonnie's book._

_Grimoire_

_Bonnie possessed a great innate ability for creating drinks that intoxicated and made people hallucinate. Her ability and the Grimoire recipes is how she came up with the potions for the club. There was a special brand of mixes she made which were offered to high end clientele and in a separate, more discreet area. These mixes were called Spells. Spells took the user to a new level of elevation that lasted exactly an hour. It left the end user relaxed, happy and feeling like they could conquer the world._

_There were different Spells customers could choose from. Like a Love Spell couples could take together. It was infused with a pheromone enhancer. It was their most powerful Spell and one that they limited in offering per night._

_Grimoire was the best kept secret in New York. Its only advertisement was word of mouth and in order to gain entrance, you would need an invitation from a trusted patron._

_During the day, it was masked for a natural herb store the girls ran. _

* * *

_Caroline began dating Lorenzo at the same time she decided it was time to cut tie with Mason Lockwood. She, Katherine, and Bonnie were doing most of the work in his clubs and not seeing enough profit from it. They told Mason they would give him enough time but his anger and pride got the best of him and he fired them. _

_During their time at Lobo, the three women had made the acquaintance of many of New York's power players. This was helpful in keeping the club discreet, upscale and for building clientele._

_There was Galen Vaughn. He was a high ranking New York City police officer. He belonged to a group within the force that very few people knew about. They were called Hunters. Hunters were cops you wanted on your side. They could make things happen and go away. Galen had been instrumental when Mason started stalking Katherine and making threats to the girls. He paid a visit to Mason, had cops patrol the area of the 'store', and he insisted all three girls take specialized fighting classes. He taught them how to shoot and made sure they obtained their licenses._

_He was engaged to be married to the daughter of one of New York's elite but he had special preferences for pretty Abercrombie & Fitch types of men. The girls knew how to procure for him. They were discreet and helped maintain his macho image by taking turns accompanying him to police functions._

_When Enzo expressed interest in a more lucrative business, it was Galen who had provided the connections through the Canadian border. This was after Enzo and Caroline had the biggest fight in their relationship._

_Enzo took her out on a date to Chelsea Pier. They walked by the water while he complained about his business not being lucrative enough. Enzo dealt in black market goods. He smuggled Cuban cigars and medical drugs that had not been approved in the U.S from Canada and some Caribbean islands using his yacht._

_That afternoon, he told Caroline he wanted to start selling Pharaoh. Caroline tensed, but he didn't seem to notice. She looked towards the water as he continued to speak._

_Enzo explained that Pharaoh is a club drug that gives you a high so strong it makes you almost catatonic. It was a high like no other._

_"__Yes, it is," she added facing him. "It's also the lowest of lows." She couldn't keep the bitter tone from her voice._

_"__That's their problem, though."_

_She jammed her finger into his chest, "Really? Their problem? Did you know some men use it on women to make them comply sexually?" _

_Caroline started to walk away._

_He ran after her and stopped her. She told him that day he would never see her face again if he started dealing Pharaoh. _

_"__I'm sorry. I won't. I don't want to lose you, Goldie. I haven't known you for that long, but something tells me losing you would be something I would regret."_

_She crossed her arms at her chest and stared at him. "I'm not playing with this, Enzo. I will walk away."_

_He swore he would never deal with the stuff, ever. Then he kissed her and she let him. _

_That was their only colossal argument. They had spats and rifts here and there but nothing that threatened their relationship. Once Galen helped connect Enzo with the east side, his business thrived. He made money and he talked to Caroline about leaving that life. He wanted to start a business along the lines of Grimoire. Something that straddled the line but was not as persecuted._

_Caroline helped him just as she had Tyler. She kept his logs and was the only person to know where his big stash was hidden._

_She didn't mind helping him. It came easy to her. She had done it for years and it was part of the only life she knew. She loved when he put his arms around her and told her about the life they were going to have when he could finally get out of the cocaine business._

_He talked about the children they would have. Caroline didn't have the heart to tell him it was out of the question. She had a plan she needed to see through. Until that was done, there was no chance for anything else._

_Enzo was relentless. He watched out for her and was sweet in ways she never knew. She cared for him. She could even say she loved him but there was a nagging thought in the back of her mind. It was like a premonition._

_One Sunday, like many before, he brought her breakfast in bed and on a tray was a diamond ring. _

_"__I can't imagine a life without you. I love you. Be my wife."_

_Caroline cried. He didn't even know her real name._

* * *

His words echoed in her mind. She briefly opened her eyes as a light shined in them.

"She's awake, but I'm not sure she is conscious," a loud voice shouted. "Miss, what is your name?"

She tried to open her mouth to tell him but she couldn't seem to form a single word. Another voice jumped in.

"Let her be. It's better that she is out. The other person on the boat was dead on impact."

Dead. He was dead.

* * *

"What the fuck did you do?" Mason Lockwood jumped from his chair the second the cop walked through the door.

"I did what you told me, what we planned." Officer Jeremy Gilbert's hair was disheveled from running his hands through it.

Mason walked up to stand in front of him. "I didn't fucking tell you to get him killed. Jesus Christ, Gilbert. How stupid are you?" He grunted loudly, his hands closing into fists.

"All we needed was the location of his shipment. Now he is dead. Caroline may be dead too. How the fuck will we find it now?" Mason turned and punched a wall.

Jeremy took a step back. Mason had a temper known all over the city. Jeremy had helped to get him out of plenty of little charges of assault, "Calm down, Mason. We'll find the stash. I'll have someone keep an eye on Caroline. In the meantime, I'll comb through Enzo's apartment."

Mason nodded. "There has to be a clue there. We need to find that. It's already been promised and we can't fail."

* * *

Bonnie and Katherine were desperate and scared. The call came in the middle of the night and they were frantic. It was Galen who called them. Five minutes later he showed up at their place above the business. He came with Alexander, another hunter. They found the two girls in almost complete melt down form. He explained what he knew and advised them to wait for the call before heading to the hospital. Caroline would survive, but it didn't look good legal wise.

There was a big stash found floating near the boat. With Enzo dead, 'Cara" would be the one to take the fall for it. He ordered them to go remove most of Caroline's things from Enzo's place. They knew where she kept a spare key to the place. Galen had told them what to look for.

They needed to start minimizing the evidence that Caroline knew much about Enzo's business.

He walked them through the steps of what they needed to do. Bonnie got choked up seeing their pics together. His place was little but Caroline helped make it nice. It was manly but Bonnie saw her friend's touch everywhere. Even Katherine, the less emotional of the two, sobbed a little when she had to remove some of the photos taken of all of them on Enzo's boat on Labor Day.

The girls cared for Enzo. They couldn't help it. He was good to all of them and watched out for them. He treated Caroline like a princess. Katherine once asked him what the hell he was doing at a place like Lobo when they met him.

He laughed and replied while looking at Caroline. "Apparently looking to get my heart stolen."

Katherine rolled her eyes and called him a cornball but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She didn't meet good guys like that. All she met were sleezeballs, men who wanted to use her and on whom she turned the tables. Enzo had been different and she liked that. After Tyler and the other asshole, Caroline deserved someone like him.

Now, he was dead. While Caroline was in the hospital, they were finding ways to minimize the impact, at least publicly, of this guy who had been really good to her.

The phone rang and she heard Bonnie answer, "I'll be right there."

It was the hospital and they needed to head there.

They left the apartment building in a hurry and as they turned the corner, Bonnie spotted a familiar Ford Runner. Her eyes grew big as saucers and she stopped walking. She tapped Katherine's shoulder. Katherine turned and followed the direction of Bonnie's gaze just in time to see Jeremy Gilbert stroll into the building.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Jesus," Katherine swore.

* * *

**November 2012**

She cried for him for three days. The crash happened on Friday and she was crying before she fainted while watching boat crash against the wall of the Brooklyn Bridge. She woke up crying in the hospital on Saturday. Bonnie was by her bed side trying to calm her down and give her support. She noticed that her hand was chained to the bed rail. She had to be sedated. At the end of the day she was taken to central booking. She cried all day. Her tears dried on Monday.

At 10:00 AM, she was arraigned and sent to Rikers' Correctional Facility for Women to await trial. She thought she was beyond feeling anything but the wave of fresh pain at watching Katherine being restrained and Bonnie collapsing on the floor as they took her away almost sent Caroline to her knees. It was the only time she was grateful for the guards that flanked her on each side. They helped keep her up.

As she walked in the prison, she could hear the season inmates yelling at all the 'fresh meat' that was just arriving. One commented on how ugly all the new meat was and Caroline thanked her lucky stars for all the bruises on her face.

She was taken to a room and informed her roommate was in solitary and would be back by evening. Some of the inmates walking by laughed telling her good luck with the crazy bitch and Caroline thought, how much lower could she fall?

She didn't want to eat but was forced to go to the dining room. There she had her first encounter with the so called baddest bitch of all Rikers. Her name was Amara. Amara introduced herself by knocking Caroline's tray of food out of her hands. Caroline stared at her for a while which seemed to please Amara to no end. She egged Caroline on asking her if she had a problem. The guards broke the encounter and took Caroline away to a room. They led her inside and Katherine was there.

Caroline began to cry while her friend held her.

"You can't cry anymore, Caroline. You can't be soft in here. Your new roommate will help you. Do what she says. Her name is Ketsiyah. She worked at Lobo before. Tell her I sent you."

"How are you here?" Caroline finally managed.

"I have some connections." Katherine smoothed her friend's hair.

Caroline shook her head, "Don't put yourself in danger or bring attention to yourselves. I'll be ok."

"Even if we have to fuck our way through this correction system, we are getting you out of here.

"Katherine's right," Bonnie added. "This is nothing but a bump. You are getting out of here."

The door opened. A guard came in. "You have to go, now."

Caroline was hugged by both girls at the same time. They told her they loved her and before leaving Katherine told her to stand strong and not cry anymore. Bonnie whispered something in her ear.

Caroline nodded. Five minutes later, she was taken to her cell.

* * *

She sat on the hard bed staring out into space. Three days ago she woke up from her usual nightmare to find her fiancé sitting up staring at her. He reassured her that everything was ok. For the first time, she confided in him about the nightmares. She was careful to leave out the blue-green eyes that haunted her every night. She told him that day she had stuff to tell him when they came back from their trip to Boston. She decided to come clean.

Four days later he was dead.

He never knew her name.

"Jesus Christ…you're not going to last a day here like that."

Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin. She was so caught up in the memories, she didn't hear the cell door open or the woman enter. She was tall with beautiful dark raven hair and nutmeg color skin. She was gorgeous even in her prison garb.

"I'm…"

The other woman interrupted, "Yes, I know. Perky, little Caroline. I really hope you are more alert than this normally and you are not one of those bitches who walk around crying that she shouldn't be here. Or one of those who is too pretty girl to fight. Because if you are, I'm going to kick Katherine's ass."

Ketsiyah barely looked at her as she went through her speech. Caroline was stunned at the fact that the woman knew who she was and even her real name.

"How…"

Ketisyah interrupted her again and Caroline wondered if she could read minds.

"Galen wants you to know that when they pulled your prints, your real credentials came out." She came closer to Caroline. "You're really well connected girlie." She kneeled in front of Caroline. "But that's not enough. Not here. You need to survive and this shit is not Sex and the City. You're really pretty. I can tell even with all those bruises and frost bite on your face. Life won't be easy for you here."

Caroline nodded.

Ketsiyah grabbed her by the chin and looked into her eyes, even closer than before.

"To survive here it's not enough to be a tough bitch. I heard you already had a run in with Amara."

Caroline found her voice. "I thought you were in solitary?"

Ketsiyah laughed, "I was but I have connections too. Your girl, Amara, has them also. She is the queen bee of her little group. They have a lot of pull with the other inmates. You need to show her she can't fuck with you."

Caroline swallowed.

Ketsiyah continued, "If they see you intimidated from the beginning, you won't stand a chance. You need to become to become the baddest bitch so they don't mess with you. The question is, can I make a woman out of you, little Caroline?"

Caroline felt as if fire and ice doused her. Her body felt hot at the insinuation and her mind felt cold as resolution began to set in.

"Whenever someone tells me I can't do something, I prove them wrong. What do I need to do to become the baddest bitch in here?"

Ketsiyah smirked at her in a way that scared Caroline but her words completely terrified the blonde.

"That's easy…You have to beat the baddest bitch."

* * *

**Jay disclosure:** _the scene where they take Caroline to jail and they have to restraint Katherine and Bonnie collapses was emotional for me to write and still when I read it I see it so vividly it chokes me up._

Soooo...

Enzo's dead

Caroline's in jail

You've met Ketsiyah

Where the heck is Klaus?

What did you think?


	7. Chapter 6 — Crowning

**It's Chapter Six. A new shift. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and favoring. I hope you enjoy this installment.**

**The biggest thanks in the world to Anastasiadreams for patiently beta-ing this fic and for all her support.**

**Thanks to Marisol40 and EternityofKlaroline for their input.**

**And special thanks to Maevelin for our sexy cover!**

**Jay**

**Ps. Violence ahead**

* * *

"Rebekah, how are you princess?"

She smiled. The voice on the other line evoked some great erotic memories. "Alexander, darling, how are you?"

As some people loved to say, '_one nail takes out another nail_.' Alexander was the nail that took Stefan out of Rebekah. They met when she and April had taken a trip to New York. He was a detective for the NYPD and the minute she saw him, her hormones took over. She went on a couple of dates with him after they met. Sometimes twice a day. She was in such a haze of lust April went back home. This was no longer a girls' vacation.

For a month all Alexander did was go to work then return quickly to Rebekah's hotel room to fuck her till the morning. She slept the days away, resting her body for her lover's return. They concentrated on fucking, listening to music, drinking and kissing.

Until the day her brothers showed up. She had been waiting for Alex and was sorely surprised when she opened the door and there stood Niklaus. She became nervous not wanting her lover to be caught by surprise. She wanted to text him but Nik took the air out of her by telling her that their little fling was over. Soon they were joined by Elijah and later Kol, who mocked her incessantly.

The scene was completely ugly. They forced her to go back to New Orleans with them. She gave them the silent treatment for months making their lives hell.

Though she stopped seeing Alexander, she maintained contact with him. She even pulled strings here and there to help him in his career once she gained footing in the family business. He did help her get over the most painful time in her love life, after all. In return, he helped her when she needed it. It wasn't something she shared with her brothers. Every woman has her secrets that are only hers to keep.

Now, hearing his voice, it all came back to her. They only contacted each other when they needed something, but she remembered him fondly. She wasn't even mad when he married some homemaker Betty Sue type.

"You want me to pull some strings to help you with one of your lovers who happens to be in jail? How low have you fallen?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I'm not crazy enough to ask you to help a lover. Even, I'm not that dumb, Rebekah. She's a friend of a friend and a good kid."

Rebekah pouted, not sure if she believed him, but she didn't care enough to keep digging. She didn't even care to ask the name of the friend. She gave him the judge's name.

Before he hung up, he asked her, "Are you doing ok?"

She smiled. He was always sweet and tender with her. "Aren't I always?"

**~0~**

* * *

Ever since Katherine could remember she took care of her sister Nadia. They were not born into a normal family and their parents were the absolute opposite of model parents. They were absent, always more involved in their own lives than their daughters. This left Katherine to the rearing of her sister with no other help than her two best friends. Katherine was 17 and Nadia 13 when their parents died. She still remembered how lost she felt when the call came. 30 minutes later Caroline arrived accompanied by Sheriff Forbes. Caroline helped them make arrangements, cooked for them, and held a crying Nadia. That's why Katherine didn't care it was the middle of the night when she came knocking on Nadia and Marko's door. They needed the extra help getting Caroline out.

Nadia's hair was all over her face. She wore a man's tank top and her thong. She didn't bother to put on a bra before she walked into the living room.

"Do you know what fucking time it is?" She wasn't happy at her older sister's interruption of her sleep.

"Yes, I have eyes and an iphone," Katherine retorted. "Thanks for getting dressed to see me. Now I have to sit here trying not to look at the way your boobs are basically hanging out."

Nadia leaned back in her chair, "Says the bitch whose bathing suit was flagged for public indecency."

Katherine waved her hand, "I was 18. You're allowed that kind of shit then."

"What do you want, Katherine?"

"Nad, I need Marko's help with Caroline. Galen's helping but he can't get too close. We already got the police commissioner to issue a gag order in Caroline's case. The Commish owes us one for all the free spells he's gotten."

Katherine explained her plan. Nadia nodded and left the room. She came back 5 minutes later with Marko, who looked groggy and wore pajama bottoms. Nadia never bothered to put anything on.

"Nadia explained everything. What you want is very tricky..." He ran his hands over his face.

Nadia glared at him. "You can and will do it."

"Why are you always so unreasonable? You don't even let me finish, Nadia."

"I don't want you to say anything other than you will help my family. Caroline is family. The girl organized my parent's funeral and fed Katherine and I for months. We practically lived with her and Sheriff Forbes. She needs us now. If you can't understand that, what the fuck are we doing together?"

Katherine stood silent. Her face remained impassive but she worried about Marko's reaction. Nadia was always volatile.

After a tense moment, Marko spoke, "I'll help her but I want first dibs on the stash. Don't bother with the fake surprised faces. I know she knows where Enzo's stuff is."

Katherine nodded and Nadia got up and left the room. She came back in five minutes, fully dressed and with her purse in hand.

"Let's go, Katherine." She began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going? I said I would help." A confused Marko stood up from the couch.

Nadia directed her answer to her sister. "Apparently, my boyfriend can't do anything for our family without incentive. I, feel no incentive to be around him right now. So, I'm coming to stay with you and Bonnie until I'm no longer pissed off."

Katherine waved at Marko and walked out following her sister, who didn't even bother to look back.

They were sitting in a cab when Katherine finally spoke.

"Who the fuck are you? It's like looking in a damn mirror."

Nadia laughed.

**~0~**

* * *

It happened in the laundry room. She was folding sheets as assigned when they came out of nowhere. Things had been quiet, almost too quiet, Ketsiyah told her early that morning. She told Caroline to keep her eyes peeled. She was supposed to be alone in the laundry room but the door opened and Amara and her crew came in. One called Ruby, tried to pull Caroline's braided hair. Caroline swatted her hand away. The woman went after her. The others egged her on with little noises.

Ruby cornered and pushed Caroline against the wall while the others surrounded her.

"She's gotten so pretty since she's been here. Maybe we should give her a little ride. She may be nicer after it." All the other women around laughed.

Caroline tried to move past them, but they pulled her back. A couple of them held her wrists as Ruby began to fondle her. Panic rose in Caroline and when Ruby brought her mouth close to hers, Caroline bit the other woman's as hard as could and kicked her in the stomach when the Ruby stepped back.

The others in the group became upset and began pushing Caroline around. Soon they started hitting and kicking her. Caroline thought she would die from the pain. Darkness soon took her over.

**~0~**

* * *

Bonnie opened the door to see Katherine and Nadia standing outside. She ushered them in. She hugged Nadia whom she had not seen in a long time. Bonnie's hair was wet and Katherine immediately jumped on that.

"You were talking a shower?"

"Yeah, I couldn't stand the smell of him on me anymore. Don't worry, we have time." In the middle of the room was a bed and in it, Officer Jeremy Gilbert slept.

Nadia looked at him then back at Bonnie. "What kind of spell is he under?"

Bonnie shook her head as she handed Katherine Jeremy's phone. "It's not a spell. I mixed something special."

"You're scaring me." Nadia poked Jeremy with a pen she pulled out of her purse.

Bonnie ignored her. "Are you almost done dumping the contents of the SIM card to the portable drive?"

"Almost. How long do we have till he wakes?" Katherine asked, looking around.

"An hour. Nadia, make yourself useful and search those drawers. I've already started copying his laptop information. It should be done soon."

"Use gloves and hurry up!" Katherine added

"Ugh, it's like Caroline never left," Nadia whispered sarcastically.

The two other women answered at the same time, "Thank you."

Katherine giggled. "What's going to happen when he wakes up?" She pointed at Jeremy.

"He'll be groggy and headachy which can be a side effect of the whiskey he drank. I'll come up with a reason why I had to leave."

Katherine's cellphone began to vibrate as a text came through. The color drained from her face. "Care was attacked and beaten."

Bonnie had her excuse to leave.

**~0~**

* * *

Caroline was at the Rikers' infirmary for three days. She was in and out with unbearable pain. She had cracked ribs and bruises that would last months on her body. She would never forget the experience.

Not because of the beating but for the pain she endured. People say all the time that you forget pain and bruises fades. What they don't tell you is that getting through it was a bitch from hell. Caroline writhed for 3 days. No pain killers were administered to her. The throbbing in her side tortured her.

She lost consciousness briefly during the fight. Next time she opened her eyes, Ketsiyah was there. She whispered in Caroline's ear the words that would cause the blonde to curse her for days.

_Don't cry. Don't even moan. Even if you feel like you're dying. Hold it in. They're all watching._

The only thing that got Caroline through those days was a special mantra.

Fuck you Ruby

Fuck you Amara

I'm coming for you

Fuck you Stefan

You'll pay

Fuck you Damon

I'll kill you some day

Three weeks later, she crossed Ruby off her list. In the same laundry room, she had fondled, and then beaten Caroline. Caroline cornered her while her cronies looked through the glass on the other side of it. Caroline punched her until her knuckles bled. Ketsiyah had to pull her off before the guards came in.

That week rumor at lunch was that Amara wanted revenge. Caroline had laughed maniacally and as she passed the table where Amara sat, she smiled. It was big and cold. It was light years removed from the smile of the girl that won Miss Mystic Falls.

That night Caroline chanted all night.

Fuck you Amara

Fuck you Amara

Fuck you Amara

Fuck you Amara

I'm coming for you

Fuck you Stefan

You'll pay

Just before she fell asleep she whispered another name.

Fuck you Damon

I'll kill you some day

**~0~**

* * *

Bonnie and Katherine waited in the visiting room. All the inmates received visitors in the same room. Caroline smiled when she saw them and rushed to hug them. Once they sat down, they held hands while they talked.

"We're going to get you out. We were able to contain everything. Galen is working with Marko on it. I can't tell you much. Alexander pulled some big time strings. You'll be out soon," Katherine whispered.

Bonnie nodded enthusiastically, her eyes filling with tears. Caroline saw she was looking at her fading bruises. She squeezed her friend's hand. "I'm ok, Bon."

Bonnie dabbed at her eyes and nodded again. Caroline looked up when Amara entered the room. The other woman smiled at her mockingly and Caroline returned it.

When she turned back to her friends, she saw their worried looks.

Bonnie spoke first, "Who is that?"

Caroline chuckled, "the self-professed baddest bitch in here."

"She looks like a crazy bitch to me," Katherine whispered.

Caroline nodded and turned her face towards Amara. "And after today, that's all she will be, a crazy bitch."

When she turned back to look at the other two women, Caroline found them staring at her intently. They knew something was up but she couldn't tell them what was going on later. "Tell me what's happening."

It was a few seconds before Katherine answered, "Marko agreed to help but he wants dibs on the stash. That fucker."

"Nadia is not happy with him," Bonnie chuckled. "She's giving him hell and staying with us for a bit."

Caroline leaned forward her elbows resting on the table, "Tell Nadia to go back to himand pretend she is not mad at him anymore. He's not acting so different than most men. No one does anything for free and why should he? He knows we are not in a place to negotiate so he will try to exploit us as he should." she paused to send a glance Amara's way, "And tell Marko I agree to give him dibs on the stash. Use that exact language. It's our deal. Markos will just be brokering it but he doesn't need to know that. And we won't forget this either."

Both girls seemed shocked by her words. She reached for their hands, "Life is going through a lot of trouble to teach me lessons." She squeezed each hand. "And I'm not going to let her down...I'm learning now."

**~0~**

* * *

"I don't like it," Bonnie announced the minute Katherine drove through the Rikers' Island Bridge.

They walked to the car in silence neither woman able to believe what they saw.

"Care looks dead on crazy." Katherine nervously ran a hand through her hair as she drove. "Cray, really Cray."

Bonnie looked out of the window for a while before turning back to her friend, "We need to get her out now before she gets herself killed. Caroline's not a criminal. The girl used to create save the animals rallies every month in High School and now she's turning into the female version of Tobias Beecher."

Katherine took her eyes off the road for a second to stare at Bonnie, "Did you just make a joke?"

"I didn't mean to. It's just so un-Caroline to be that way. Her attitude about Marko and her demeanor completely changed when that other woman walked in the room."

Katherine sighed, frustrated, "I almost slapped Ketsiyah when I got to visit with her. She didn't want to say anything. She claimed not to know anything and said all she could say is perky was on the rising. Like I'm supposed to know what that means in jail language."

"We need to see Galen, "Bonnie said pulling out her phone.

Katherine agreed. "And tell him I got him a new little play thing. He's earned it, after all."

**~0~**

* * *

"We intercepted his whole shipment of it. It should arrive at the border of Virginia by three in the afternoon. What do you want to do? I know you don't want to confiscate," Marcel asked as he passed the ketchup.

Klaus shook his head, "You add ketchup to everything and no. I do not want to confiscate. You know I hate that stuff. Only Damon would deal that. Let me think about it. I want to make sure our friend's delivery makes a fashionable entrance."

Marcel nodded. "We also have the surveillance ready in San Francisco. Should you ever want to take the step..."

"I'm hoping never to go there but should Stefan force me to once we get our hands on Damon, I like to have ways of making him cooperate," Klaus finished with a shrug.

"I thought that's what Caroline Forbes was for," Marcel said and immediately took a swig of his beer but Klaus saw the hint of a smile before he could hide it.

Klaus knew the other man delighted in his obsession even though he carefully hid it from everyone else.

"I have other plans for the lovely Miss Forbes."

Marcel smirked. "You mean nail her after she helps you nail Damon, right? Those are the plans you refer to?"

Klaus took a sip of his beer and savored it while staring at the man across from him. Any other man in the world would have squirmed. Marcel waited for him to finish with his smirk firmly in place.

"You're lucky you're my brother, the one I got to choose, but still, I may beat the shit out of you."

Marcel laughed this time. "Ok ok. So what do we do with this massive shipment of shit we want no part of?"

"When was the last time we had a nice bonfire?" Klaus chuckled at the way Marcel's danced. "light it up my friend."

**~0~**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in New Orleans. The sky was blue and the trees danced to the music of the breeze. The sunlight came through the glass roof and spread through every corner of the room.

Klaus saw none of that.

The room was full of sketches, everything he ever painted but didn't see any of them. All he saw were the ones in front. Curiously, they went around in a circle.

In one there was a set of eyes. In the painting that followed, her hair flew as she ran. Another painting depicted her shocked face, eyes wide as she lay on the floor staring up at someone. So many times he had done her face in charcoal, face tilted lashes lowered with her shy smile and blushing cheeks.

Ever since the night in Miami, he only sketched and painted one thing, one person.

She was all he saw when he closed his eyes.

He couldn't understand what it was about her. He had seen more beautiful women in his life. He dated them, seduced them. Sometimes he just fucked them and sent them on their merry way. They never left a mark or even a speck behind. He didn't spend more than mere minutes with the elusive Caroline.

But she lodged herself in...no matter what he tried, who he fucked, he couldn't get her out.

She was a ghost that haunted his existence. A living ghost that tormented him in ways that a dead one never could.

Tatia

She was the reason he swore to himself never to fall for a woman again. It changed him, destroyed friendships and even his family.

_Klaus and Rebekah arrived at the prestigious Richmond University in Chicago with much fanfare. It was a tradition for all Mikaelsons to attend the school. Before Rebekah and Klaus, Finn and Elijah attended. Their grandfather even made a hefty donation to the school fund, building a new library_

_Because of their attending history and their status as school royalty, people referred to the Mikaelsons as the Originals, set aside from the rest of the school population. It made Klaus very popular with the girls and almost impossible for Rebekah to find a true friend and a guy who wasn't afraid of her brothers. _

_Their first year was an academic breeze. Rebekah played tennis and befriended a young woman who was there on a scholarship. Her name was April Young. April remained Rebekah's friend because she was the only one not trying to sleep with Klaus or hanging around Rebekah to be near him._

_That year they also met Stefan Salvatore, a quiet James Dean looking guy from Virginia. Stefan and Klaus hit it off immediately and became good friends._

_They stayed that way even after Stefan and Rebekah began to grow closer. The only time the relationship hit a snag was with the arrival of the Gilbert twins, Tatia and Elena. It was the beginning of the end._

_The twins were known to the Mikaelsons. Their families socialized whenever they visited each other's respective states. The twins were little bratty girls when they were kids. Now they were beautiful women. Tatia was a notorious flirt while Elena was quiet and reserved. _

_Klaus gravitated to Tatia. He took her out a few times and fell for her quickly. He did not have a lot of experience with women and she was a sex bomb. He wanted to marry her right away but she insisted they wait. Klaus was hurt and jealous and had her tailed. That's when he found out that Tatia was sleeping with other men including his brother Elijah and Damon Salvatore when he came to visit Stefan in school. _

_It hurt like hell, but Klaus kept quiet. He was biding his time and intended to make her pay. The Gilberts were powerful allies and his grandfather always taught that objectivity can allow you to get anything you want. _

_At the same time, Elena drove a wedge between Rebekah and Stefan._

_The Salvatores and the Mikaelsons usually amicable relationship became contentious. Giuseppe Salvatore, before he died, established a deal with the Mikaelsons through which they were able to get their merchandise through the skies. He hoped the arrangement would continue as the new generations took over. He tried to convince the Mikaelsons to make an agreement to marry Stefan and Rebekah. When Giuseppe died, Damon took over and his greed changed the relationship between the two families forever. _

_When the Mikaelson family suffered the loss of Finn and Henrik in a car bombing, it hit Klaus harder than any of them. Klaus swore that he would find out who killed his siblings and avenge their deaths. He always had the suspicion it was the doing of Damon Salvatore after observing his behavior at the funeral. His grandfather wouldn't let him retaliate without proof._

_Grayson Gilbert, father to Elena and Tatia, realized the impending fallout between the two families. He was interested in continuing to do business with both the Mikaelsons and the Salvatores and he found a way to secure his ties to both. He decided that each family would get one twin as a way to stay connected to both. Tatia would go to the Mikaelsons and Elena to the Salvatores with the stipulation that they would marry the successor as head of the family. So Elena married Damon._

_Fate placed Tatia in Klaus' hands._

_He slept with Tatia the night they were married for what he told her after was consummation purposes, but afterwards he set her aside. He went to other women when he needed sex and barely interacted with her. He already had all he wanted from her. _

_One day he found her kissing Elijah in the family room. _

_Klaus attacked Elijah and wanted to kill them both but their mother stopped him. Esther forced them into a room to talk and make peace. Tatia was manipulative. She went to Elijah, in the name of the friendship they once shared, and told him that Klaus was abusing and mistreating her. She told him that Damon Salvatore abused her too and that men just used her for her looks. Elijah took pity on her and their friendship evolved until the day she made her move to seduce him. Klaus found them before anything other than a kiss happened. _

_While angry and betrayed, Klaus knew who he married. He knew he couldn't go against his brother for a woman like her. Elijah apologized profusely. Klaus accepted his brother's apology but warned his brother their relationship would never be the same, Esther, however, saw the agreement as a victory. It was the beginning of things going in the right direction. She would ensure it continued that way. _

_She made all her children come into the study and celebrate. She served wine and made them toast together that they would be united always and forever and nothing and no one would get between the four of them. As they drank she embraced each of them. She poured wine in her own cup and told them that she made sure nothing could mar their unity. _

_Screaming came from upstairs and when they reached Tatia's bedroom they found her staring at the ceiling with scared, frozen eyes. Her throat had been slashed from one side to the other and blood leaked onto the bed from the corners of her mouth. _

_All four Mikaelson children were frozen in place until they heard their mother's voice. "I killed her so it's like nothing ever happened." _

_She grabbed at her throat while looking at Klaus._

_ "You swore on her blood. You must keep this promise you made me." Having gotten her way, she collapsed. She had poisoned herself. _

**~0~**

* * *

The tension was palpable. Energy bounced off every wall, every cell bar. Certain inmates had taken to rhythmically drumming the bars with spoons when either of the contenders walked by. Amara waved at her crowd every single time. She was a veteran of this type of battle and had already been declared victorious by her group and everyone else; she just waited for her latest crowning.

In the lunch room, where all ears could hear, Amara announced she would pave the floors in gold. There would be enough strands of gold for every inmate to make a small ring around her finger. Amara herself planned to be 'blinged out' on every finger and every toe.

All eyes were on Caroline. She ate slowly, seemingly unaffected. Her face was pleasant as she talked about the chapter of the book she read last night.

Ketsiyah watched her with pride. She had known Caroline only a short period of time, but she realized plenty about the blonde. Ketsiyah knew Caroline was listening to everything and she was filing away everything she heard. She was a sponge that learned every lesson during her time at 'The Rock' as many referred to Rikers'.

Ketsiyah heard Caroline's mantra every night. She knew it by memory. It was said so softly and with so much meaning that Ketsiyah adopted it, feeling the hatred and thirst for vengeance for those on the list. She found herself at times repeating it, silently, along with Caroline. She also found herself hoping that when the time came, the Caroline developed physical strength and not just mental.

Ketsiyah and Caroline knew the time had come. Ketsiyah noticed Caroline put her hair in a bun and before they left their cell, she smeared the blonde's face with Vaseline, as well as her neck. Caroline asked what was it for and Ketsiyah laughed out loud.

It was good to see there was a little innocence in the girl still. She would tell her later.

They walked into the bathroom as if they walked on a runway. Both women were tall and statuesque one blonde and the other brunette. The inmates parted and the white tile spread ahead of them, not exactly a red carpet. At the end of the road, before the shower stall area, Amara stood with all her friends around her. They walked towards her and Amara smiled at Caroline as if she were about to kiss her, not beat her.

Caroline, Ketsiyah observed, looked at Amara without the slightest interest, as if she were browsing through the sales at a store. She didn't look worried or excited.

Caroline seemed oblivious to the other woman. Amara didn't seem to like that. She quickly stepped forward and shoved Caroline, sending the blonde backwards and causing her to land hard on her ass. Caroline got up, but Amara rushed to her before she had the chance to straighten up. The other woman tried to wrap her hands around Caroline, but Caroline side stepped her and kneed her in the stomach. As Amara clutched her stomach, one of the brunette's friends began to paw at Caroline trying to grab her face but she was too slippery. Caroline got into a pushing match with the woman and Ketsiyah took care of the meddler.

But the distraction gave a chance to Amara to recover and when Caroline turned back, the other woman's hands closed around her throat. Caroline was pushed into the wall. This time, it was Amara who tried to use her knee as Caroline had done but the blonde twisted her body and the knee landed on her hip. Caroline closed her right hand over left fist and with her arms stretched, swung up, hitting Amara in the chin and causing her arms to fly back.

Caroline took advantage and punched her in the face. She then reached behind Amara and grabbed her ponytail with the left hand. With the heel of her right hand, she hit the woman in the face as she wound her hair tightly around her left. She had control of Amara's head with her left hand and she was free to punch her with her right one.

The crack of Amara's nose was heard throughout the room and all the women became very quiet as her blood squirted and landed on the white floor. The only sound in the room was the grunting of the two women fighting. Caroline dropped Amara on the floor and kicked her in the ribs as she and friends had done to Caroline.

Caroline was soon on top of Amara again and this time she grabbed her head and would have slammed it to the floor but Ketsiyah jumped in. She had to drag Caroline off the other woman and even shake her a few times.

When Caroline turned to look at her friend, Ketsiyah saw a look that almost made her take a step back. Her eyes were those of a wild animal, feral.

Someone yelled and everyone began to disperse. The guards were coming and they needed to get out of there.

She took Caroline to the sink and washed the blood off her hands as Amara's friends helped her up.

Ketsiyah and Caroline rushed out with the crowd.

As they were walking, one of the inmates passed Caroline and patted her on the shoulder "Guera, eres una perra bien mala." She then kept walking ahead and the women around her nodded.

Caroline turned to Ketsiyah with a confused look.

"She says you're one bad bitch."

Caroline nodded.

It was Done.

**~0~**

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Who's the baddest bitch now?**

**Next chapter there is a long a_a_t_d R_**

**Do you have any thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 7 — Convergent

_Welcome to chapter 7!_

_Special thanks to my awesome, amazing beta Anastasiadreams. Go read her work. You will fall in love!_

_Thanks to EternityofKlaroline and Marisol40 for their advice on this fic._

_And special thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing and favoring. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Jay_

**Warning: This is a loooong one.**

* * *

Amber glow bathed Grimoire as everyone swayed, laughed and danced. Buddha Bar music filled the air. From the balcony on the second floor Caroline looked down at the crowd. Her hair hung over her shoulders in soft, perfect hand-made curls. She wore a short, sparkly dress with nude panels, her heels so high it gave her at least an extra foot. There was a permanent smile on her face and she sipped champagne slowly.

After wearing orange and staring at gray walls for months, she reveled in the color and the vibrancy of the place. People saluted her with their glasses, going out of their way to obtain an acknowledgment from her. Their reverence pleased her and yet in some ways she wanted to roll her eyes at them. All they wanted was to get near her, secure their position as customers.

Almost a year passed since she crossed the threshold and went from inmate to free woman and the memories of it will always live within her.

_She was free._

_When she stepped outside the gates of the Rikers Island facility, she didn't look back. She had no interest in seeing again the orange buildings obstructed by a 12 foot fence wrapped in barb wire. Instead she looked forward to where Katherine waited for her. Bonnie was unable to come. _

_Neither she nor Katherine said anything. They knew each other enough to realize that they couldn't talk right now._

_Katherine's hands shook and she couldn't seem to get herself together._

_"Not here." Caroline's voice came out very low and hoarse. "Please not here."_

_Katherine began to drive, but they didn't make it past the first exit of the interstate before the tears started_

* * *

~0~

Caroline's first order of business, before anything else, was to visit Enzo's grave. She asked Katherine to drive there before going home. Caroline sat at the grave for a while. She confessed to his tombstone all the things she never told him. She began with her real name and the story of her life. She thanked him for loving her and for always being good. She told him no other man treated her like he did and how her biggest regret was that he died without knowing her name, that she didn't tell him when she had the chance. In the end, she promised him she would avenge him. That was the first thing on her list.

Caroline was tired by the time they got home but she didn't allow herself to sleep.

She was away for too long. She did not want to be confined to a room or a house. She wanted to move around, breathe the air of freedom.

She got a full body treatment, hair and nails included. She shopped for new clothes and shoes with Bonnie and Katherine, and she was so joyful to be with them again. She visited with Nadia, Matt, and all her friends. She was aware she owed a lot of people for helping her out and vowed never to forget.

Caroline knew the next day. It was time to start again. Time to build on the erected foundation and spread her wings.

There was no vow of redemption or thought to change to another venue of business. On the contrary, she saw things more clear than ever. She would no longer allow herself to be used to further someone else's gain. She would use her talents to gain for herself and her sisters, of course. She had a plan.

Her second day of freedom she met with Markos. Nadia, Katherine, and Bonnie were there.

"Caroline, if you just tell me the location of the stuff, I can have my people retrieve it and you don't even need to get your hands dirty in this," Markos said as he passed her a drink.

Caroline smiled, taking the drink from him. She sipped, crossed her legs and leaned back before she spoke.

"Markos, I want to reiterate how grateful I am for The Travelers' help in my release. I am giving you an extra five percent on this deal. But make no mistake, this is our deal. With Enzo gone, this is my stuff. His contacts are my contacts and they will deal with no one else but me. "

Markos no longer smiled. Surprise replaced the smugness in his features. It pleased Caroline to see that.

"The Travelers' are family." Her gaze darted to look at Nadia who had been glaring at her boyfriend the whole time. "And family's very important to me. So I want to make you a deal. If The Travelers give me us their muscle, we will include you in all of our deals, meaning you'll get a cut of the profit as well as exclusivity in our new business ventures."

He shrugged as if mildly interested. "We have the muscle...Do you really have the pull?"

His condescending attitude didn't faze her. She preferred it when people underestimated her but in this instance she couldn't let it pass.

"There's one thing you should know about me, Markos. I don't deal unless I'm sure. This is not my first time. Enzo did his deals but I was the advisor behind his every decision. Also, don't think this is an amateur operation. If you show me trust, I'll show you rewards. However, I will tell you, trust is everything. Once it's broken, it's irreparable."

It was the birth of a symbiotic relationship. They needed the muscle behind The Travelers. The organization was as massive as it was feared in New York. Markos wanted the money Caroline brought with her which would continue to flow through her contacts.

That night they talked with the buyers and afterwards Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine and Nadia met after Grimoire closed for the night. Markos thought it was a girls' night out.

"We'll wait for him to slip. He won't be able to help himself. He thinks we are a bunch of girls playing a game here and we're going to let him. We're going to let all of New York think that. He's going to get greedy and mess up," Caroline began.

Katherine nodded. "Obviously. He's a man."

"Then, what happens?" Nadia asked.

Caroline looked at Katherine and raised her eyebrows. The brunette threw her head back and laughed understanding.

"What?" Nadia asked again.

Bonnie smiled at her. "You're going to take his place."

Caroline still wanted to laugh remembering Nadia's shocked face. She also remembered the fire in her friend's eyes. They would secure the place for her and soon, they would have their own muscle to control.

* * *

~0~

Three months after getting out of jail, Caroline began to cross off her promise to Enzo off the list.

It was a Tuesday in New York City. Sure, the city never slept, but the night wasn't exactly jumping. Mason Lockwood woke up excited. A reservation for a party of 100 men was exactly the kind of thing he needed and that he no longer booked since the triumvirate-Bonnie, Katherine, and Caroline- left Lobo.

He oversaw every detail ensuring fresh alcohol and food were available all night long. He arranged for all his best girls to be available even scoring a coup when Ketsiyah, freshly out of jail and looking fitter than ever, decided to ask him for her job back. Mason didn't bother to ask her how she got out of jail after being in all those months for attempted murder. All Mason saw was the money he would make from her.

The night started out promising. He went on stage and announced the repertoire of the night.

He didn't make it to the third dance.

One minute he was sipping whiskey and smiling at his rowdy costumers. The next time he opened his eyes he was in his office, tied up to a chair with two men he did not recognize.

He sat in the room for what seemed for hours trying to talk to the men and offering everything from money to all the women they could handle in one night.

They ignored him.

The door opened and the triumvirate walked inside the room. His eyes jumped from one girl to the next. When they landed on the blonde, she took two steps towards him. Her eyes were impassive and he saw something there, Mason didn't like. Or better said, it was what he did not see that worried him the most. Warmth.

"Hello Mason"

Her voice sent ice chills down his spine. He knew Caroline. He saw her as a kid when he visited his hometown and later on as his nephew's beautiful girlfriend. He always liked her. She looked after Tyler, which wasn't easy. His nephew wasn't always easy to love.

Mason never intended for any damage to come to her. All he wanted was to teach her a lesson. All Jeremy had to do was find the storage place and take it from under Enzo's nose. The stupid kid got greedy and decided to bust Enzo and make a name for himself. Caroline wasn't supposed to be on the boat and Enzo was supposed to be alive. Everything was fucked and Mason needed to find a way out of this.

"Caroline, how great to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Mason. I've been looking forward to our reunion..."

Mason knew this wasn't good, "About Enzo, I'm sorry..."

He didn't finish the sentence. She slapped him hard across the face.

"You're sorry? He's dead and you tell me you're sorry? What is your apology supposed to do now? After I spent months in jail and Enzo dead and gone...I don't want to hear your apologies. But I want to hear the details."

There was emotion in her face now and Mason was sorry he wished for it. He tried to come up with what he could tell her. Something that could save him.

She cracked him across the face again and this time the skin in his cheek tore. He looked at her, then at her hand. There was a metal wrapped around her fingers. The next time he saw her fist coming. He tried to turn his face but she got him in his temple.

The pain rang in waves and his head slumped to the side. She took advantage and kicked him in the arm. He fell sideways landing on his shoulder. She took advantage and kicked him in the stomach. She worked him over, alternating between her brass knuckles enlaced finger and her legs.

"Look at me!" Pain flashed through him but Mason still heard her command loud and clear. "I want to show you what I had to experience thanks to your pettiness and greed."

He felt the pointy tip of her heels dig into his ribs as she kicked him one more time, causing him to grunt.

Fighting the nausea that rose with pain, Mason tried to advocate for himself, "Caroline...It wasn't supposed to go that way. Gilbert...He got greedy. He wanted to make collar. He wants to be a Hunter."

"Does he now? Why?" She asked nudging him with her foot when he took too long to answer.

"Power. He wants to have his own without his sister's husband."

Mason could barely move through the pain. One of his eyes closed shut and he knew he had many broken bones.

"Untie him." Hhe heard her order one of the men closest to him. "Mason, I think you've had enough. You're going to leave New York tonight and never set foot here ever again. If you do, it will be the last step you take. Now, I'll have someone escort you out of the city."

Mason managed to look up at her. "Why?"

She leaned closer to him. "I need you to deliver a message for me."

He passed out as soon as she was out of the room. Next time he woke up, he was in a place he never hoped to see again, facing his worst nightmare.

* * *

~0~

Adrenaline rushed through Jeremy's veins like a rapid current towards a waterfall. He got the call he waited for so long. This was only the beginning. He could feel it in his bones.

He laughed at himself. He had almost given up. This morning he handed the information he had been collecting to Connor Jordan. Jordan was an FBI agent and former New York City Police Officer. He was one of The Hunters at one point before he joined the ranks of the FBI. He approached Jeremy asking for his help to build a case to take down the City's top players. In exchange, Jordan would help the young Gilbert become part of the elite group while at the same time giving him some pull within the FBI.

That's all Jeremy wanted. He had plans and becoming a Hunter would go a long way in helping him reclaim his birthright. He hated how his father had sold out his sisters and given away his chance at becoming the head of the region. His dad claimed he wanted him to be free from the life of organized crime but Jeremy didn't buy into the bullshit. He wanted to become head. Instead, his two sisters had been sold to the Mikaelsons and Salvatores and he refused to live under the shadow of either family. He decided to begin creating connections and soon, he would go back and retake what was rightfully his. The organization was still there; he just needed to prove himself. He needed power and connections.

That morning he received a phone call from Galen Vaughn. He asked him to go hunting which Jeremy knew was code to meet with the group. He only met Galen once but Jeremy knew he was the most influential of them all.

After getting all the particulars about the meeting and before setting out to meet them at the exit off interstate 33, Jeremy went to meet with Connor for one last time. He made the decision not to tell him. It was clear Connor could not help him get in with The Hunters but Jeremy couldn't afford to anger him, either. He was FBI and he knew about Jeremy's side deals.

Now that he had found his own way in, Jeremy just needed to give Connor something to appease him. That afternoon he gave up all the information he collected on Caroline, Bonnie, and Katherine. He also gave up their connection to Damon Salvatore.

An SUV pulled ahead of him and he knew it was game time. He got out and walked to it. A man in navy blue fatigues got out and asked him for his truck keys then opened the door for Jeremy to get in the back seat. Four other men were in the car but no one said anything.

They rode for about an hour and slowed when the drove through a dirt road. They pulled next to a barn and one ordered Jeremy to follow. One of the guys opened the barn door and gestured for Jeremy to get in.

When he walked through the door there were some men huddled up in a group in the center. It was dark inside so he really couldn't make their faces out. The door behind him slammed closed. Jeremy almost jumped out of his skin. The room was in complete darkness but after a couple of breaths, the lights came on.

He saw the huddle disband and in the middle was a chair. Sitting on it was Caroline Forbes.

He immediately took a step back understanding. "You can't kill a cop."

Caroline stood up and walked to him. "Katherine was right. You really are young. Anyone can be killed."

He tried to lunge at her but men were there to restrain him and he felt a quick prick on his neck. He turned towards it and saw Bonnie holding a syringe.

"Hi Jer."

"What the fuck did you inject me with, bitch?" he yelled at her and suddenly a hand slapped him hard across the face.

"That's, Miss Bitch to you, asshole," Katherine came from the side. "They don't teach these kids manners anymore."

"If you were a clean cop who wanted justice and to put the bad guys away, I would have forgiven you Enzo's death. It was your job after all," Caroline said standing in front of him. "However, you are nothing but a disgusted crooked pig looking to make a buck because your daddy considered you such a fuck up, he would rather leave your sister and his fortune to Damon Salvatore."

Jeremy tensed. How did she know?

Caroline laughed, "You thought you were so mysterious. Maybe your dad knew you just weren't cut out for this. I mean, you couldn't do something so simple as to change your name so no one would connect you with your family. I mean...not even your last name." Caroline shook her head. "So you came here to play the role of Hunter. I want to see if you got in you."

He didn't move, not trusting anything she said.

"We gave you an adrenaline shot lace with a little extra juice," Caroline said as she extended her hand to Bonnie. "That little gift came from our little trusted witch here. It was made especially for you."

"Bonnie, don't do this." Jeremy pleaded, "We had something special and great times."

Bonnie laughed, "You mean like when you were cheating on me with Anna?" She put her hands to her lips and then pointed at him. "No, it must have been when you were having a threesome with that slut Liz and her cousin Luke, right?"

"How dumb can you be?" Katherine chimed in, "We still have connections at Lobo. We know all that goes on. By the way, your boy Mason is on his way to Mystic Falls with a message for your bro in law. If you make it out of this challenge, you can save yourself."

"What challenge?" he ignored what she said. .

"We're going to let you lose in the woods. If you make it back to the highway you are free to go. You just need to get pass the five men that we've scattered outside. You can thank Bonnie for the little extra juice you're going to get. It's meant to keep up your stamina." Caroline smiled at him, "You see? We are rooting for you."

"Goodbye, Jer," Bonnie told him. "And good luck." Then she went to join Caroline and Katherine.

"Fuck them," he muttered.

One guy cut him loose and he was allowed to walk out of the barn. He was confident he would make it out.

* * *

~0~

Officer Gilbert almost made it to the side of the highway. He was able to beat the five men one by one. At least he thought he beat them. In truth, the men didn't really put up a fight. They just made him get a really strenuous work out which jacked up his heart rate. When he saw the edge of the highway he got a rush that was too strong it sent him to his knees. The drilled overworked his heart until it gave out.

When he collapsed, Caroline, Bonnie, and Katherine who had been waiting at the end, walked up to him.

"We forgot to mention that you shouldn't overstress your heart," Katherine said as if it was something she truly forgot.

Jeremy, on his back, used his last words in spite, "Laugh now, bitches, cause the FBI is coming for your —" After that he gasped his last breath.

"What the fuck did he mean?" Katherine asked un-phased by the dead body right in front of her.

"I don't know," Caroline whispered. "I don't like it. We need to look into this."

She turned to Bonnie who was staring at Jeremy's corpse.

"Bon?" Caroline put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know this wasn't easy."

Bonnie turned her gaze to Caroline. "I don't feel anything. We just killed him and I feel nothing. Why don't I feel anything?"

Caroline shrugged and turned to hug her.

"Cause that fucker had it coming," Katherine said as she kicked the dirt next to Jeremy's head. "And payback's a bitch...or three."

* * *

~0~

Torrential rain punished the city of New Orleans. It was a dark day; one that oddly enough brought together four people. It was their tradition. At midnight the day before they gathered together and camped out in the family room of their plantation style mansion.

They stayed there for a full 24 hours.

During that time they reminisced, laughed, and sometime said nothing for hours. bowed their heads silently swearing to keep their promise they made during the darkest days of their lives, to avenge the deaths of Finn and Henrik.

The family room in the Mikaelson mansion was a spacious area with a big soft sofa, a matching long chair, and a regular chair. The furniture was gray and so was the rug, but the accents around the room were colorful and married their English roots with the festive colors of New Orleans, their second home.

There was a 70 inch flat screen TV now playing a little league game.

Reclining in the long chair, Niklaus observed his siblings. Across from him, Elijah sat in the single chair. He wore relaxed clothing. Sweat pants and a t-shirt and Klaus couldn't remember the last time he had seen his brother out of a suit. Elijah had always been the all-business all the time member of the family. Mikael groomed him to lead the Mikaelsons one day and Elijah took the role very seriously. Even after his grandfather passed him up for Klaus, all his siblings still considered him the moral compass of the family.

Well as much a moral compass as a family such as theirs could have, Klaus mused. He turned his gaze towards the couch to a sight that almost made him laugh. It was so rare and ridiculous.

Kol had one arm around Rebekah and her head leaned on his shoulder. Her arms rested around his waist as she hugged him. Kol's free hand caressed her hair whenever his head wasn't leaning on hers.

It wasn't that they didn't love each other; they were always at each other's throats. They were the closest in age of all the Mikaelson children and they fought like cats and dogs. Only once a year could they be seen being more than decent to each other. That day was today.

On this day, they set their differences aside in remembrance of their murdered brothers.

Finn and Henrik Mikaelson 's death changed the four of them drastically, but the tragedy in their lives started way before, the day Mikael and Esther united in marriage.

Finn was the embodiment of the introvert. Though his father's favorite and declared heir, Finn showed little inclination towards the family business. He was happier with his books and traveling. Mikael did everything he could to mold the boy but he just didn't have the aptitude. He was smart and would undoubtedly make sound decisions but he lacked the ruthlessness for the other parts of the business. Mikael thought that a strong lieutenant would be able to handle that. He planned to be that for his son because Finn didn't even have it in him to shoot a deer. Klaus smiled at the memory because that was his older brother. A kind soul whose life lacked any sort of spice. The only thing that made a difference in Finn's demeanor was a hippie named Sage he met in New Orleans.

Finn was in love and his siblings endlessly mocked him for it.

One night Klaus was in his room when Finn knocked on the door. Klaus sighed. He was tired. Grandfather took him out on a correction mission. All he wanted now was to sleep and rest but Finn barged in surprising him. His brother never wanted to talk, especially not with his younger siblings. He paid them minimal attention and that was after they pestered him.

_"Niklaus, can I talk to you?"_

_Finn's face was serious and Klaus almost groaned out loud. His older brother tended to be long winded. He also prayed it wasn't a philosophical problem on Finn's mind._

_"What is it?"_

_Finn breathed in as if to gather strength, "It's...about Sage."_

_Klaus sat on his bed. "You want to ask ME about her? Why don't you go to Elijah?"_

_"I can't. Sage is different," Finn paused and looked down then back up at his brother. "I'm going to marry her."_

_Klaus finally understood why Finn came to him. Mikael would never approve of his son marrying the free spirited nursing student. Finn needed to talk to someone who understood what it was like to be on the other side of Mikael's temper. _

_"When?" Klaus asked his brother._

_"Tonight"_

_Klaus knew Finn wasn't cut out to lead the family. He knew his brother was sensitive and his interests lay somewhere else. He also picked it up from the way Grandfather spoke of his other grandchildren. _

_"I think you should do it. You should do whatever makes you happy, brother." It surprised Klaus how deeply he meant it._

_Finn seemed taken aback as well. "Thank you, Niklaus."_

_Klaus grabbed two glasses and poured Bourbon in both glasses and handed one to his brother. "May you and the lovely Sage live happily ever after, brother."_

_Finn smiled at him and before he left he patted Klaus on the back. It was the closest they ever came to a hug._

It was one of the few times, Klaus ever felt close to his older brother. He cherished the memory because it came at the right time.

The next day Finn was dead.

Henrik, on the other hand, was everything Finn wasn't. He was full of life. He laughed easily and wanted to learn everything. Along with Rebekah and Kol, he would sneak in Klaus' bedroom and climb in his bed. He would annoy Klaus to no end to teach him painting techniques and even to shoot a gun.

Henrik could charm anyone in the family. He was their happiness even getting Elijah to crack smiles and laugh. He was the innocence they all lacked.

Plenty of times Klaus would have to pretend to sleep as Rebekah snuggled to one side of him, Henrik on the other, and Kol a little further down on the bed. Sometimes he felt like the father of his three younger siblings. They looked up to him and listened to him.

* * *

~0~

"What the hell is so urgent you had to pull me away from dinner with my wife to come see?" Damon asked as he walked through his office door.

His right hand man approached him "Sir, you received a package."

"A package." Damon wanted to hit the man but then he remembered the last package he received. "Is it a human package?"

"What the fuck did the Hybrid asshole send me now?"

He strolled towards the room where the package was kept. When he saw who it was, Damon howled with laughter.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. Mason Lockwood? Klaus must be losing his mind. I don't give a flying fuck about the Lockwoods." Damon approached the unconscious Mason.

He slapped him a few times on the face making Mason react. The man's eyes almost popped when he saw Damon.

"Hey there, Mason. Long time no see," he smiled. "What did you do to Klaus that he sent you to me?"

"Klaus didn't send me. Caroline did."

The smile vanished from Damon's face. "Caroline?"

"Yes. She wants you to know that she hasn't forgotten you. You still owe her and she plans to collect," Mason said.

"Why are you delivering her message?" Damon asked trying to focus on asking questions and not the rage he felt rising. How dare that bitch send threats?

"They gave me no choice," Mason answered.

"They?"

"The Triunvirate, Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine," Mason answered bitterly.

"Oh yeah," Damon chuckled. "I heard you were fucking Katherine at one point or other. How was that pussy for you? I still plan to tap that one of these days."

Mason struggle against the ropes.

"Ohhh I see. You lost your heart to her?" Damon laughed, "This is rich, well let me do you a favor." He gestured to one of his men who handed him a knife. "Let me make it so she no longer has that hold on you."

With that, Damon plunged the knife into Mason's chest and into his heart. He began to twist it.

A smile crossed Mason's lips through the pain. Damon found it amusing.

"What are you smiling at?"

"They're going to kill you. First Jeremy, then you..." he began to cough up blood and within minutes he was dead.

"Is that Mason Lockwood?"

Damon turned around to see Stefan behind him.

"Yeah, your cute little blonde friend sent him to deliver a message, "Damon said dryly.

"Caroline?"

"Yes, apparently Blondie has turned into a merc while you walk around with your blue balls knocking against each other." Damon wiped his hands on a napkin someone handed him. "She sent that loser over there to tell me she is coming after me. Oh, he told me she is going to kill Jeremy."

"What?" Stefan seemed confused.

"What are you a one word parakeet? Yes. Now we need to have a talk with the perky one."

* * *

~0~

"Caroline?"

She turned around to find a tall, handsome man that seemed vaguely familiar to her. He was in his mid-thirties with thick brown hair and a great physique, nicely framed by the expensive suit he wore. He was a lawyer. She could tell by his type of smile. It was a cross between persuasive and sardonic, while a little cold at the same time.

"Hello," she said politely while she waited for him to introduce himself.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, Marko told me to come up and talk to you. He is talking with Nadia downstairs and should be up shortly." the man offered his hand and smiled again, showing her all his pearly whites.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up but she smiled warmly. He held her hand a little extra tight and she lowered her lashes and watched his gaze smolder.

"Oh yes. You are Marko's friend who is overseeing the setup of Rania. I'm so happy to meet you. The project is our new baby and Marko says we can trust you with it." Caroline looked in his eyes and softened her voice.

Rania was a new brand they were developing. It would market candles, oils, incense and relaxation sprays. It was exclusively sold at their store. It would really serve as a front company for the business. Caroline, as well as Katherine and Bonnie, worried about the threats Jeremy hurled at them as he lay dying. They were covering all the bases.

"Saltzman...I know who you are! Are you married to Isobel Saltzman?"

His eyes widened. "Yes. Well used to be. She's my ex-wife now," he told her after a couple of seconds.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Caroline brought her hand to touch his arm. He responded by leaning a little towards her.

"I forgive you," he whispered seductively.

She curved her lips. "Why don't you go grab a drink from the bar and I'll locate my partners and we can head to the office." She ran her hand casually along his bicep.

As he headed to the bar, she signaled Katherine, and both headed to the private area in the balcony.

"We know that piece, don't we?"

"Yes," Caroline confirmed,. "That's Isobel Saltman's ex husband."

"As in...?" Katherine's mouth dropped open. "He must have had plastic surgery. This is hilarious! I wonder if he knows he's stepped into the lioness' den."

Caroline laughed at Katherine's politically correct pun, "Damon Damon Damon."

"He actually sent someone? These people really think we're dumb blondes, no offense, Care," Katherine smirked. "Of course that brings up our other problem..."

Caroline nodded. "Text Bonnie and Nadia. We need to do a mini dress rehearsal before we meet him in the office."

* * *

~0~

Marcel sipped his dinner wine willing for time pass quickly. He was eager to go enjoy the New York City nightlife. Schmoozing with contacts was the weakest part of his job but not too unpleasant when there was fine wine and the judge's daughter making eyes at him across the table. He allowed himself to send some looks her way though he knew nothing would come of it. The judge was too important an ally. He couldn't jeopardize that. So he prayed for the time the visit would end quickly.

"Marcel, I expect you'll be at Grimoire tonight?" the judge leaned and whispered.

Marcel gave the man a blank look.

"I'm sorry I assumed the Mikaelsons and Caroline had dealings. I mean, after calling for such an enormous favor, I thought you would be visiting with her tonight. Speaking of, I do have something I would like to ask of you. If you could please do it for me, that is."

Marcel ignored the last part. Calhoun always loved to cash on favors sooner rather than later and Marcel knew whatever he wanted could be accommodated. What made Marcel's ears perked was the name Caroline and the mention of an enormous favor by the Mikaelsons. He thought it was too much of a coincidence. Marcel did not believe in coincidences.

"I just might. Why don't you give me all the details from your end? I want to hear how it all went down."

* * *

~0~

Caroline walked to her window and looked out. The penthouse had been the most amazing purchase she made. She, Bonnie, and Katherine had all branched out into their own places 6 months ago. She missed living with them but Caroline was also happy to have her own place. She was with the girls every day, anyway.

She decorated it to her taste with the right balance of modern and classic elements. The penthouse had every single amenity available but the view was what made the place. Overlooking the Hudson River and with a view of the bridge. It was soothing to her often restless spirit.

Tonight she woke up from a dream covered in sweat. It wasn't the walls of Rikers or Enzo's death. This was was a constant one. It was the dream that plagued her for two years. His voice is usually what woke her up and then his eyes continued to haunt her after she was awake.

It had gotten progressively worse. Before she only replayed the images from Miami in her dreams but now, it escalated. There were images and a voice that whispered things she couldn't hear or understand but caused a vibration to rush through her body. She now sat up in the bed covered in sweat, yet shivering from a cold ingrained deep in her bones. She rubbed her hands on her arms trying to force heat.

She couldn't understand why she still had the dreams. She no longer saw Tyler and Hayley in her dreams, Enzo either. Why did she see him?

Klaus

It didn't help that she googled him. After plenty of dreams, she flipped her computer open and looked him up.

There were photos of him at different events. One at the opening of an art gallery in New Orleans. She knew that was one of towns he spent a lot of his time in. He was widowed less than a year after his marriage. Caroline became curious about the fact that he had been married. She looked into it and found his wife. She learned her name was Tatia Gilbert and to Caroline's shock was the twin sister of Elena and sibling of the late Officer Gilbert. Another tie between them.

She found photos of the wedding. Looking at them, Caroline could tell it had been a lavish event. However, she thought the look in his eyes seemed cold. Those were not the eyes of a man who was happy to marry the love of his life. In fact, he seemed indifferent to the woman standing next to him. A shiver ran down her back remembering the change in those blue green eyes that night in Miami. They were teasing and warm as they flirted, then cold and calculating as the machine gun went off. His eyes looked like the latter on his wedding day.

She buried her hands in her hair and shook herself of the thoughts. Maybe she needed to have sex. It had been far too long and she needed someone to shake the thoughts of the man she only met for less than 30 minutes out of her.

Then she remembered that no one or nothing had been able to shake him out of her mind in two years.

* * *

~0~

Klaus burrowed his head further under the pillow. The phone continued buzzing and he had already sent it to voice mail three times. Marcel wasn't getting the hint.

Klaus went to bed after being up for 24 straight hours. All he wanted was some much needed sleep.

He picked up and roughly yelled, "Marcellus, this better not be one of those moments when you are calling me to brag about your latest piece of tail because I am in no mood."

Marcel said three words then hung up, "Look at text."

Klaus frowned and opened his text message box. It was an image file. He tapped it and soon a smiling face took over his screen. It sobered him and he sat up in his bed. Without taking his eyes off the image, he reached for the landline phone on his nightstand. He dialed and Marcel's smug, complacent voice came through the speaker.

"You were saying?"

Klaus finally found his voice, "How? Where?"

"I'm at JFK about to board the plane. I'll be there in two hours. Can you hold out till then?"

His friend's teasing would have normally earn him a longue lashing and death threats but Klaus was so enthralled by the image he didn't have time to react as Marcel hung up.

In two hours he would know and soon he wouldn't be staring at a photo but at Caroline Forbes in the flesh.

Their reunion was already overdue.

* * *

~0~

By the time the time the sun came down again, he knew her life like he knew his own. He pored over her file, studying, memorizing.

Caroline Forbes, born to Elizabeth and William Forbes, weighed 7.5 ounces on the day she came into this world. She was an only child and her parent's pride and joy. Her mother and her two best friends were pregnant at the same time. The other women also had baby girls and all three grew up together, becoming obvious best friends and eventually business partners.

Right before Caroline's first year in High School, her father left home. He decided to come out of the closet and live his life as an openly gay man. Caroline took her parent's separation and divorce hard. Her mother threw herself into work to cope with her failed marriage leaving her daughter alone for most of the day. Caroline ran the household while balancing her school life. She learned to manage budgets, purchase for the household, even her own clothes and school supplies.

Her father died her junior year. He was shot by a man he tried to hit on outside of a bar. The other man was a bigot. Caroline obtained counseling. In the records from Doctor Meredith Fell, she described Caroline trying to cope with her father's death and promotion to adulthood at an early age. The report said she had abandonment issues and struggled with insecurity.

High School had been a breeze academically for Caroline. She excelled in the parts most girls fail at. She was popular, school came easy to her, and she became the head cheerleader. However, there were red flags. Dr. Fell's records showed a few incidents of visits from Caroline that were not documented. Most of these incidents were during Caroline's junior year. One of the odd things was that most of them involved her friends Katerina Petrova and Bonita Hopkins. Katerina later became Katherine Pierce and Bonita legally changed her name to Bonnie and adopted her grandmother's name, Bennett.

Caroline had one major relationship while in school; she was the girlfriend of the football captain, Tyler Lockwood. They began dating the summer of her junior year through her first year of college. The relationship ended but they got back together after she finished college. They moved in together.

She maintained a relationship with her two best friends. Her phone records showed they talked constantly on the phone and there were photos of them on vacations together, the last time on Miami.

In Mystic Falls, she maintained a long time friendship with Stefan Salvatore and was often seen in town with Elena Salvatore. Klaus browsed through the photos of the two women together having lunch, shopping, and at different town events.

The last time Caroline was seen in the small Virgina town was the night she returned from the fateful Miami trip. According to police reports and the accounts of other people, she disappeared the night her boyfriend was murdered. For a while she was considered a suspect but was cleared and even suspected to have fallen victim to the same killer.

Another folder contained Caroline's second life in detail. Cara Alessio was the bookkeeper for Mason Lockwood's chain of strip clubs, Lobo. She, along with her two friends, improved the quality of the chain. They all left Lobo to open their own business. A high scale lounge inside a warehouse called Grimoire. It catered to an exclusive clientele and could only be attended by invitation.

Klaus learned of Caroline's relationship with a small time criminal named Enzo who was killed in a boat chase with the police. Caroline was with him during the crash and survived only to land in jail where she was beaten and badly hurt.

As he looked at the photos of Caroline and Enzo smiling, holding hands, kissing or with his arms around her, Klaus couldn't help feeling annoyed. He knew it was irrational and he attributed it to the long time he spent looking for her. But as he looked at a photo of her smiling at Enzo, her face carefree and beautiful, he knew it had more to do with the obsession she had become for him.

When he first saw her that night in the club, his plans were to lure her into his bed for the night but after speaking to her, he knew she would stay in it a little longer. When he didn't see her again, he became obsessed with her. She was in his dreams, in his mind, in his art. He would never understand how she got so deep under his skin in such a short encounter.

His contacts from New York had provided videos of her. The first one was the welcome back party at Grimoire after she was released from jail. She looked like a vision in her short red dress. She smiled and danced. He found himself smiling back at her. There were other videos of her attending different events.

But the one that surprised and intrigued him was from one of the security cameras at Lobo. In the video, she proceeded to beat up Mason Lockwood. She showed up with two men and her two constant companions. She wore brass knuckles and bloodied Mason's face, not to mention kicking him when he was on the floor. At the end she whispered something in his ear and walked out.

* * *

~0~

"How is this possible?" Elijah seemed genuinely confused. "They're kids. The organization they're running and how they're running it, takes finesse, maturity, and even ruthlessness. How can three young girls from a small town create such a thing? How have they managed to keep it under wraps?"

"What does the fact that they're girls have to do with anything? Are you saying women can't be organized?"

Rebekah crossed her legs waiting for her brother's answer.

Elijah shook his head. "Not at all. But...This is a very sophisticated, intricate-levels organization."

Marcel stood up. "From what Markos told me, they have control over every part of it as equal partners, but operational wise, Caroline is the head. Katherine and Bonnie are her generals. They started it all with just the three of them but they acquired the small time hustlers that Enzo left behind. They have the backing of big organizations such as the Travelers and on the flip side the Hunters. They have powerful figures in their pockets. All under the disguise of three extremely hot women running a quirky, cutsey store and high end social club."

He held up photos of the three women, "When you see this, you think they're models selling their sex appeal, not criminal minds behind a multi-million dollar organization."

"They seemed like party girls in Miami," Kol whispered.

_Are you smart, Elvira?_

_It's Caroline and I'm very smart_

The words kept echoing in Klaus' head.

"We need to stop speculating and go see for ourselves. I plan to leave tonight."

Kol nodded. "I'll come with you."

"No," Elijah countered, "I don't think neither of you should go. Those women already ran from you once. You are impulsive, Niklaus. We do not want to damage a possible alliance."

Klaus stared at his brother for a while. "Are you saying I'm not capable of handling business, brother?"

"Not at all, Niklaus. I'm just saying your lack of patience is as legendary as your reputation. That is something that could be put to better use in our meeting with the Cubans this weekend."

"I agree with Lijah, Nik. There's a lot riding on this and we should do this the right way."

Klaus look between his siblings."I see. Very well. I'm a reasonable man."

Elijah exhaled, "Very well. I'll leave for New York tonight."

Klaus shook his head. "Marcel will represent me in New York. You leave for Miami tonight. The connection knows you as they've already been dealing with you. I'll head down tomorrow. Rebekah and Kol will hold the fort here in New Orleans."

"Niklaus, I really think I should go..." Elijah began but Klaus cut him off.

"We are all using our strengths where they're better suited, Lijah. You're the honorable man in our family. The connection will need to see that when they meet the impulsive, ruthless head of the family. Marcel will do a great job representing me. He doesn't have the last name Mikaelson, and that could prove to be an asset here."

His tone was final. Elijah knew it as did everyone else in the room. The elder Original bid his goodbye and headed out to get ready for the trip.

When he was out of the room, Rebekah tried to advocate for Elijah, "Nik..."

"It's done, Bekah. I'm beginning to rue the day I began treating the family business as a democracy of sorts."

She scoffed and left the room. Kol followed her out.

"You're putting me in the middle of family business," Marcel said softly.

"You are family, Marcellus."

The other man smiled a little. "I don't think in this instance they see it as such."

"I see it."

It was all that mattered.

* * *

~0~

Caroline put on the big robe and immediately reached for the phone. She smiled at the masseuse and whispered her thank you as she answered the vibrating phone. She didn't get a chance to say hello before she heard screaming and ordering about.

"Nadia?"

"Sorry Care. This motherfucker decides to throw a fucking party tomorrow. Can you fucking believe that? Tomorrow. He rolls over this morning and drops that bomb on me and says, 'babe handle it. Everything has to be perfect'."

Caroline laughed softly, "I'm sure everything will be amazing. What is he celebrating?"

"I don't know," Nadia said, sounding exasperated. "But you bet your ass it will be amazing. He decides to drop shit on me at the last minute; I spend his money without qualms. Wait until you see the Reem Acra number his money just bought me and the Valentino shoes that will make up for this stress. Oh and there's a Cartier bracelet too. Thanks baby!"

Caroline laughed out loud this time, "You are crazy."

"Yes, I know, but looking hot while at it," Nadia chuckled. "Markos wants you to be there. He says it's important and he has some allies he wants you to meet. I do know some of the Boston and New Jersey Travelers will be there."

"Ok, I'll be there. I don't think there's anything else going on. I'll tell the girls. Maybe we can get some shopping done."

"Shit. I wish I could go with you," Nadia lamented. "I'll just browse online and call in my orders. Pick them up for me."

Caroline shook her head. "I see Markos' still not done paying."

"Oh no...He'll owe me on this for a while. And I'm still not giving him any, either."

Caroline's mouth dropped open. "You're a ruthless one Nadia. Katherine must be really proud."

* * *

~0~

"I'm so proud of that bitch," Katherine declared going through Nadia's ordered purchases. "Look at all this stuff and she handles him like pro."

Bonnie agreed, "Seriously, your sister, despite being such a hothead, manages to keep everything in check. Everyone reports to her now. Sometimes she gets the news ahead of him. I'm still worried about Julian, Marko's right hand. He's the only one not being completely compliant. He's still holding back a little from Nad."

"Nadia makes me feel like a proud mama. We did a great job with her," Caroline contemplated her salad for a second. "I do think we may need to speed things up for her. I need to know she is secure in her position. Mostly, I want to eliminate any chance of anyone trying to come at her."

"Care, you're making me all tingly," Katherine quipped. "You're the biggest boss that I've seen this far."

"Really Kat? Rick Ross lyrics?" Bonnie rolled her eyes at her.

"Whatever Bonnie. We should just have Ketsiyah work on making Julian more... compliant?"

Caroline laughed. "Poor Julian. She's going to chew him up, stomp his liver out and put his manhood in a glass case. I love it. Put her on it," Caroline said as she grabbed another bag. "And give her this. I bought it especially for her."

Katherine recognized the expensive LV bag and whistled, "How come you don't get me expensive stuff like this anymore? Has the magic worn off? Do you have the 25th year itch?"

"Cause I already gave you the most precious thing I have," Caroline said pointing at her heart.

Katherine formed her lips into a pout. "Aww, Care Bear." She put her arms around Caroline.

Though they joked, Caroline knew that Katherine loved little cheesy moments like this.

"Get a room," Bonnie chimed in.

"There's room for you too, Bon. We can finally have that freaky lesbian threesome like Tommy Delano accused us of having when we got our friendship necklaces," Katherine said and all three women groaned out loud.

"I still hate Tommy Delano with a passion," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but we got him good!"

There was a pause then laughter echoed in the room.

* * *

~0~

Connor Jordan flipped through the files on his desk. He went over these files a dozen times trying to find something he missed the first 11 times. It seems he wouldn't be getting any more from his source.

He spent the morning combing through Jeremy Gilbert's apartment. The young cop disappeared months ago without a trace. He submitted a leave of absence request to the department and had not been seen or heard from again.

The last time Connor saw him, Gilbert came to meet him to give him a binder of information. Connor flew to D.C. that day on assignment. He called Jeremy's phone from time to time, but the kid never answered his phone. Connor put a trace on the phone and discovered it had been changed to an undisclosed number. He did due diligence and found the number but the signal moved around the country.

Now back in New York, Connor was determined to find the young cop. He looked at his apartment and neighborhood. He questioned acquaintances. Jeremy kept to himself, according to those who knew him. The only person Connor had yet to go question was Jeremy's ex-girlfriend, Bonnie Bennett. He was biding his time, trying to figure out the right way to approach any of the women in that group. He didn't want to raise their suspicions. That is until he had something concrete to bring one of them in for questioning.

He was getting close.

Still he made up his mind, he would go to the store and talk to Bonnie Bennett. The disappearance of a police officer was a good excuse. Especially when it was something near and dear to her heart.

* * *

~0~

Klaus sat back in his seat. The limo drive seemed tedious compared to what he would rather be doing. He listened to his contact drone on and on about the business in the area. He listened.

Klaus always did. He had the ability to compartmentalize. He could listen while at the same time give his attention to whatever plagued his mind. Normally, he forced himself to stay in the moment and shelve his thoughts. Today, that seemed impossible.

There was a green eyed blond who seemed intent on grasping his every thought. He had obsessed over the file full of information he got on her, reading it several times though once was enough. He remembered everything he read but he poured over it again and again, needing to feel connected to her.

There were holes along the way. He wondered how the girl who won the Miss Mystic falls pageant touting on her application her accomplishment as chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee and director of the policemen's yearly raffle, grew up to become one of the most powerful traffickers in the United States.

There was such a day to night discrepancy between the girl her hometown knew-head cheerleader, master event planner, mean girl, and queen bee-and the woman who stood her ground in prison by beating a hardened criminal.

A fascinated Klaus stared at the photo of a young Caroline, in her jade green dress, smiling as a crown was placed on her head while also watching a video of her tearing into Mason Lockwood. He wondered how the scared girl in the Miami club compared to this new version.

Then, he remembered the change in her eyes when she stated that she was very smart. There was his answer. This type of ruthlessness lived under her skin like it did under his. Under all that sugar, spice and school spirit, lay a beast that rivaled his own - masked in a face that could launch ships into war.

He needed the answers. Soon he would have the information to fill in the rest of the holes in her life. Soon, Caroline Forbes, soon.

As he turned his attention to answering the questions from his contacts, he wondered how Marcel was faring. He was looking forward to his text messages.

* * *

~0~

Caroline arrived at Markos' party with Bonnie and Katherine. They immediately went to say hello to Nadia but she was busy with hostess duty so they made the rounds socializing.

They were introduced to the Mayor of New York City and his wife. All three women were honored. They took turns commending him on his work and even inquired about his plans for the abandoned, City of Ruth, a set of project housing buildings that was recently condemned by the housing authority due to deterioration. It was in the news and the talk of New York.

After the standard politician answer, he thanked them for being such good citizens and caring for the city and then moved on to talk to the next group of people. After there was enough distance, they began laughing. The Mayor was one of the private consumers of Grimoire.

Bonnie was about to crack a joke about his preferences when someone caught her eye. The other two women watched her mouth open and close and followed the direction of her gaze. A great looking tall, light browned skinned man stood out from the crowd. He had a great smile and beautiful eyes. All three women watched him appreciatively.

"This is the kind of moment where I know there's a God. Look at that," Katherine told her friends. "He's positively yummy."

"Yes, he is," Caroline agreed.

Bonnie nodded, "I saw him first so I got dibs on him or if you want me to be fair, we can let him decide. Whoever he talks to first, gets him."

"Hell no," Katherine protested. "He's not the prize, we are. Go get that since you saw it first."

They giggled but Bonnie began to walk towards the man in question.

Markos intercepted Caroline as she moved away from Galen and Katherine, who had struck up a deep conversation about a party they were throwing for The Hunters in a few weeks. They chose Grimoire as the location and Katherine was coordinating the event.

"Caroline," Markos began, "I want to introduce you to a good friend of mine. He's here somewhere." He looked around the room but couldn't find who he was looking for.

While he waited for his friend, he paraded Caroline around the room, introducing her to celebrities and other guests. Some of them knew about Grimoire and they attempted to secure invitations to the club.

Caroline managed to smile politely but soon she desperately yearned to get away from the crowd. She looked towards Bonnie and smiled. Her friend seemed to be really developing with a connection with the man.

* * *

~0~

No one enjoyed the company of a beautiful woman more than Marcel Gerard. Right now, more than ever, he was glad to be attractive to the opposite sex. The woman in front of him had a killer, shy smile and incredible sexy eyes.

He was here on business but he couldn't resist when she approached him. In a room full of full of beautiful women, she stood out. Klaus couldn't expect him to just stick to business in a place like this or he wouldn't have sent him there.

She touched his arm and in turn Marcel gave her his most seductive smile. This was definitely going to be enjoyable business.

He took out his phone and texted Klaus.

_I owe you_

* * *

~0~

Klaus smirked at his phone. Women were bound to be Marcel's downfall and Klaus sent him to a paradise of women, fun and sun.

He stepped out of the limousine and smiled at his old friend as he approached the car.

"Klaus Mikaelson! It's been years!" The man moved forward to embrace him.

"It's great to see you, my friend," Klaus returned the embrace. "I trust the guest of honor has arrived."

"Follow me," the Greek led the way.

* * *

~0~

Bonnie laughed out loud, "I can't believe you went to Whitmore and I never met you! My friends and I knew everyone there."

"I'm not surprised. You're very beautiful and probably were popular there. I was a nerd who spent his time programming."

"I find that hard to believe," she said, batting her lashes at him before continuing, "almost as much as the fact that we never met while in college."

He smiled. "What do you say we rectify what's obviously a glitch in nature?"

Bonnie's smile bloomed. She was going to like Jesse.

A Lot.

* * *

~0~

Caroline excused herself to go to the ladies room. It was a beautiful party but she found herself overwhelmed by the attention everyone bestowed her. It was claustrophobic.

It was almost like a flashback to her time at Rikers'. Caroline almost chuckled at the thought. This Hamptons' mansion facing the ocean with its long white columns and its opulent décor was the bizarre opposite of the sterile walls of the place that beat toughness into her. It was probably the greatest sin in the world to compare the two places, but she wondered how similar deep down inside the people who inhabited both places were.

She walked out of the powder room on the second floor and when she looked to her right, she noticed there was a terrace. She could hear the ocean waves. She went to check it out, feeling she needed a few more minutes before facing the room again.

Caroline walked down the long hallway until she reached the terrace area. It was beautifully done. The breathtaking view of the ocean in front of her made her smile. She loved the shades of blue in the sea. She inhaled and exhaled, letting the air relax her.

She didn't hear anyone come in but Caroline was aware there was someone else in the terrace. She slowly turned to face the person who intruded on her moment of Zen. When she did, she came face to face with a set of familiar eyes- Eyes that spoke of a haunting night—one that plagued her dreams and sometimes caused her to wake up in a sweat.

Her mouth slowly opened in surprise; he stood 20 feet away. She would never understand how he got so close and without her hearing him. He wore white, a drastic contrast to his facial expression. She thought this is what the devil must look like. A beautiful creature dressed in pristine celestial garb that you couldn't resist when he vied for your soul.

She remained still and so did he, his smirk and dimples making her stomach flutter. Caroline didn't know how long they stared at each other. Everything was still and she couldn't even hear the sound of the waves over the galloping sound of her own heart. The air was thick she would not be surprised to learn it stopped moving.

For a time, only the two of them seemed to exist. She had always known this moment would come. Every nightmare and dream she had was an augury of it. Every time she woke up with her chest heaving and still haunted by his eyes she knew it was another sign of a prophecy on its way to fulfilling.

Revelation time was here and she couldn't seem to find her voice. So she stood there, blinking, waiting.

Finally, he spoke raising the hairs all over her body.

"Hello Caroline."

* * *

**Soooooo? Did you like it?**


End file.
